Home Sick Home 2
by tennisgirl77
Summary: After all that's happened to him, Chase is now in the process of recovering from all of his experiences. Will he ever recover and return back to 'normal', or will something or someone stand in his way? (Sequel to "Home Sick Home") READ FIRST STORY BEFORE YOU READ SEQUEL! I do not own Lab Rats.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Everybody! Is anybody as excited for this story as I am!? I know I'm excited! Anyways here's Chapter 1!**

Chase's pov:

"Chase" I heard Mr. Davenport yell, "Come meet me downstairs in the lab." I guess it's time for our 'talk' that we have once or twice a day. It's been only a week since Mr. Matthews and Ann have been put in jail. That is just about the only good thing that has happened in a long time. Even though they are gone, the memories of me with them will never disappear of my brain. All the memories of the kissing, touching, etc. makes chills run up my spines. Mr. Davenport promised me that he wouldn't let me see another counselor again. He also said that he isn't hiring a therapist, psychologist and other people to talk to me either. So now, he talks to me for as long as I want to. He's trying to help me get over all of the past events that have happened. What he doesn't want to admit is that no matter what he says or does to me, I am still scarred with all of those horrible memories.

"Coming Mr. Davenport" I reply as I take my headphones out of my ears, and put the book I'm reading down. I get up off the sofa and head off into the elevator. Bree, Leo and Adam watched as I walked into the elevator. I heard them whisper things about me. After Davenport trigged back on my bionics two days ago I hear everything better with my super hearing. I was kind of used to it now. They would always say things like,

"You think he's going to be okay?"

"You think Mr. Davenport can fix him?"

"I hope Chasey feels better soon."

"Yeah all he does now is stare at the walls."

"He never talks to us anymore."

I walk into the elevator with a tear falling out of my eye. I didn't mean to not talk to them anymore. It's just that, I don't feel like talking to anybody now. I want some time to be alone. I don't like when everybody has to check on me every second of the day. I'm fine. Well according to Mr. Davenport, I'm 'mentally ill'. Why doesn't he just leave me alone? Talking about my problems makes me feel guilty and worse than I have been before. Stop talking to me. I get out of the elevator and walk into the lab. Mr. Davenport is sitting at his desk.

"Oh hey Chase" he says as he sees me, "Take a sit." I sit down on the opposite side of him. "So how are you Chase?"

"I'm ok." I mumble. I really don't feel like being here. I want to go back upstairs and put my headphones back in and listen to music while I read my book.

"Ok buddy, you want to say anything before I start asking questions." I don't respond. "Ok, well I guess I'll start then." I look down at my hands in my lap.

"Chase, you know I don't know how to professionally help you. I don't know the right questions to ask you, but I'm trying so stick with me ok?"

"Ok."

"Ok, so I've noticed that you haven't been talking or interacting with your siblings as much as you used to. Do you know why you haven't?" I shrug my shoulders.

"I don't know" I answer, "I guess I just don't feel like talking to anyone."

"You know talking to people will make you feel better, right Chase?"

"Sure it will."

"Chase you have to trust me."

"Ok." I roll my eyes when Mr. Davenport wasn't looking.

"They love you and want to make you feel comfortable."

"Sure they do."

"What do you mean?"

"Oh nothing. Can I be done now?" Mr. Davenport let out a sigh.

"Yes we can be done….for now." I get up and go upstairs. I get back on the couch and put my head phones back in and continue to read my book. Eventually I fall asleep on the couch. I wake up hearing people talking.

"Hey Tasha said dinner's ready Bree" Adam cried.

"Adam shhhh Chase is sleeping" Bree replied. It sounded like she was sitting on the couch beside me.

"Well he has to get up for dinner anyways."

"Oh Adam let him sleep" I hear Tasha cry from the kitchen.

"Yeah Adam. He looks exhausted" Bree added. I feel her grab my hand.

"You always say that" Adam responds.

"He probably is tired Adam" I heard Leo also shout from the kitchen. I forgot that today was his day to help Tasha prepare dinner, "He has to do all those talks with Big D and stuff." I feel Bree take my headphones out of my ears.

"Aww he still had his ear buds in his ears." I hear her place them on the table. I must've dropped my book on the floor while I was sleeping. I feel Bree's other hand stroking my face. "I hope Chase gets better. He looks so scared and hurt." My throat feels scratchy and I let out a little cough.

"He's not getting a cold is he?" Tasha asked. Bree gently placed her hand on my forehead.

"He feels normal to me."

"Well dinner's on the table guys." Bree kisses my cheek and I feel her get off the couch. She was right about me being exhausted. I'm so tired. I feel as if I could sleep forever. Sleep is the best thing that I do right now. No interruptions, no people hurting me, no questions being asked, just plain sleep. I doze off again. My peaceful sleeping was interrupted by someone pulling me up to my feet.

"Get up Chase" I hear Adam shout in my ear, "Time for bed. We have to head down to the lab now." Today is the first day I will be sleeping back downstairs in my capsule. It's been so long since I've been in my capsule. I've missed it so much.

"Mmmm…..tired" I mumble trying to get back down on the couch. I slowly open my eyes. Adam is standing in front of me looking annoyed.

"Come on Chase. I've been trying to wake you up for 5 minutes now." He swings me over his shoulders and takes me to the lab. I see Bree standing by her capsule door fixing her hair. Adam throws me in my capsule.

"BE GENTLE ADAM!" Bree screams, "HE CAN'T HELP THAT HE'S TIRED!"

"Ok sorry chill Bree" Adam replies stepping into his capsule. Bree walked over to my capsule.

"You ok?" I nod. "Well I'm going to bed. If you need anything, just give one of us a call ok?" I nod. "Ok goodnight." She closes my capsule door and steps into hers. I don't want to go to sleep at night. What if I have a nightmare? What if Douglas and Krane come back? Even worse, what if Matthews comes back with Ann? This is going to be one long night.

**How was that? Did you like it? Feel free to review! See ya next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back! Thanks for the reviews. Here's Chapter 2!**

Bree's pov:

I woke up in the middle of the night hearing Chase thrashing around in his capsule. Oh no, not again. I slip out of my capsule and find Adam trying to wake up Chase.

"Chase" he cried shaking Chase's shoulders, "Wake up." Chase still had his eyes closed screaming. Adam carried him out of his capsule and placed him on the counter. I gently shake his shoulders.

"Wake up Chase" after a minute or two his eyes shoot open. His eyes are watery and are filled with fear. He's breathing heavily as he looks up at Adam and I.

"Adam, Bree?" he asks confused.

"It's us" Adam replied, "Another nightmare?" Chase nods his head.

"Hey if you don't feel comfortable sleeping in your capsule, then you can sleep upstairs on one of the beds." I add.

"NO!" Chase exclaims, "I mean no, thanks Bree, but no thanks. I'd rather sleep down here with people to be around in case something happens."

"Ok. Do you want to sleep with Adam tonight?"

"Bree I don't think there's enough room for that."

"Oh sure there is Chasey" Adam responds, "I can make room."

"Ok." Chase unwillingly responds. We help Chase off the counter and him and Adam step into the capsule. Adam puts his arms around Chase as Chase leans on him. I step back into my capsule and fall asleep.

I woke up the next day to find Chase sleeping in Adam's capsule and Adam watching T.V with Leo.

"Hi guys" I state.

"Hey" they answer back. We were all sitting in the living room when Tasha started to make breakfast and Mr. Davenport was reading something on his tablet. After about 20 minutes, Chase came upstairs.

"Good morning Chase" everyone said to him.

"Morning" he barely squeaked out looking down at the floor.

"How did you sleep last night Chase?"

"Ok." Chase lied. I didn't want to make Mr. Davenport even more worried about Chase than he already was so I kept my mouth shut. But of course Adam had to open his big mouth.

"Chase" he started, "Don't you remember that you had a nightmare last night and you had to sleep with me in my capsule?"

"You had a nightmare Chase?" Chase looked over at Adam and gave him a 'thanks a lot' look. But Adam didn't seem to notice.

"A little one" Chase replied, "It wasn't that bad Mr. Davenport." He went back to looking down at his feet.

"But still it was a nightmare Chase" Davenport replied, "Was it similar to the other ones you've been having?" Chase slightly nods his head. "Ok, we'll talk about it more after breakfast ok?" Chase nods again. Breakfast was then served afterwards. We all sat at the table including Chase. Everybody put tons of eggs, bacon, French toast and grits on their plates, except for Chase. Sitting on Chase's plate was a spoonful of eggs and one piece of toast with no jam on it.

While the rest of us were all stuffing our faces with food, Tasha asked Chase, "That's all you're eating Chase? I made the bacon just how you like it. Not too greasy and not to crispy either." Chase continued to look down at his plate.

"Thanks Tasha" he answers, "But I'm not really hungry right now. I ate a lot yesterday night."

"Actually you didn't eat anything at all last night." Leo corrected.

"Ok I didn't but I'm still not hungry." He takes one little bit of his dry toast, "Can I be excused? I need to take a shower." Tasha nodded and he left the room with his toast in his hands.

"Tasha you can't keep letting me go off like that." Mr. Davenport said to her.

"What am I supposed to do Donald?" she replied, "Sit here and watch him suffer in feeling uncomfortable?!"

"He needs to learn how to interact with people again!"

"Donald he's not going to change in 3 days! It's going to take time for Chase to get better! And I mean a lot of time whether you like it or not! He'll sit with us longer when he's ready!" When she was finished eating she marched off.

"Way to go Big D" Leo exclaimed, "Now my mom's upset with you!"

"But she's wrong" Mr. Davenport replied.

"No she's not" I respond, "Chase isn't going to recover quickly! It's going to take time! And to be honest you forcing him to talk to you three times a day is making it worse! Instead of forcing out answers on him, how about you spend more time with him! You're always working on one of your stupid projects when you should really be spending time on him!"

"Ok that's enough Bree" Mr. Davenport said firmly. I get out of my chair and stomp off upstairs into one of the room's I've decorated for myself. It's my bedroom that I moved into for a while when Adam and Chase were getting on my nerves. I slam my door closed and I hop onto my bed. I lie on my bed for a long time, thinking about how much I want to hurt Matthews and Ann now. I couldn't decide on which one I want to hurt more. They ruined our family. They've hurt Chase so badly. It's so weird now. Usually Chase would be correcting someone on their grammar, their homework, their vocab, and more things. But now he'll sit down with his earbuds in his ears, reading a book. He barely says anything. He'll say hi and a few words now and then, but it isn't the same. Douglas is also someone I blame for this. If he hadn't had cut Chase, Matthews wouldn't have manipulated Chase in the first place. Actually, he wouldn't have even needed a counselor to start with! After twenty minutes Chase walks into the room.

"Do you know where my sweatpants are?" he asked me.

"No" I answer, "Sorry, but it's too hot for sweatpants today anyway."

"Yeah sure" He starts to walk out of the room.

"I told Mr. Davenport to stop talking to you as much."

"Huh? You did?" I scooted over and Chase sat down on the bed beside me.

"I told him that he needed to lay off on your daily talks. It seems to make you feel uncomfortable."

"You really said that? What did he say?"

"He said, 'That's enough Bree'" I answered mockingly. Chase let out a little chuckle. That's the first time I've seen Chase smile in a long time.

"Well thanks Bree, but I don't think it'll work."

"I know Chase. Mr. Davenport's so stubborn but I still told him what I thought." I see Chase look at a picture of us hanging on one of the walls of us two sitting down on a park bench.

"I remember when we took that" Chase spoke.

"Yeah" I tell him, "We went to the park for a picnic and you ended up having an ant crawl into your sandwich."

"I always check the inside of my sandwich before I eat it to this day because of that" Chase laughed.

"You were also tickled to death by Adam, Leo and I remember?"

"Yeah I was so upset by the fact the ant crawled into my sandwich. And you guys tried to cheer me up, but the only way you thought you could cheer me up was by tickling me. FOR 5 MINUTES STRAIGHT!"

"Ha ha. It worked though." I tickled him a little in the stomach. He tried not to laugh, but he couldn't hold it in any longer. He burst out laughing.

"Ha ha ha stop Bree." I continued to tickle him until he was on the floor laughing hysterically. Then we hear Mr. Davenport shout from downstairs.

"Chase! Where are you? It's time for our talk." Chase instantly stopped laughing and got up. He took his eyes off of me and started down at the floor.

"Coming" Chase answered back. Without looking up from the floor he softly told me. "Well, see you later." He walked out of the room. That's it! When Chase's done talking, I'm going to have a talk with Mr. Davenport. He just ruined everything! I got Chase to finally talk to me again and now he's back to what he was before, because when Davenport calls him down to talk, it reminds him of the past events. This can't happen any longer. I'm sick of Davenport thinking he knows best. He doesn't always know what's right for everyone. And after today, I'm going to make him see that.

**How was that? Feel free to review! See ya next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews! I'm trying to update as much as I can over the weekend. Here's Chapter 3!**

Chase's pov:

The only good thing that I heard in that whole conversation with Mr. Davenport, was that he was going to let me go on the next mission with Adam and Bree. Finally, I'll be able to get out of the house! Everybody has been keeping me in the house for so long that I forget how it feels to get fresh air from outside. Later in the lab Adam, Bree and I geared up to go on a mission. Mr. Davenport had stated that all we need to do is fix a drainpipe in the generator at one of his industries buildings. Easy enough don't you think?

"Okay guys" Mr. Davenport told us, "This mission is going to be a little different. Bree, you will be the mission leader for today." What? Bree? I'm the mission leader!

"Mr. Davenport I'm always the mission leader" I reply.

"I know Chase" he responds, "But with the condition you're in, I want Bree to lead this time ok?"

"Ok" I mutter. This isn't fair! I'm perfectly fine! What 'condition' does he keep talking about? I'm so sick of this! I can handle a little drainpipe in your stupid building Mr. Davenport!

"You okay with being leader Bree?" Davenport asks her. Bree looked at me and I know deep inside she wants to say no, but instead she says,

"Umm…..I guess."

"Good. Don't worry. Being a mission leader isn't that much different from your normal position." Umm…..yes it is! What's he talking about?! He's making me feel like my job's not important. "Okay guys head out!" We head out and Adam drives us to Mr. Davenport's industry building. When we get inside we head for the generator.

"Sorry about the mission leader thing Chase" Bree apologized to me.

"No it's fine Bree" I answer, "I'm just mad about the way Mr. Davenport has been treating me."

"Even though I strongly disagree with him, I know deep down in his heart he just wants you to be safe Chase."

"How come he didn't choose me to be mission leader?" Adam asked.

"Ummm…" Bree started, "Oh look we're here!" We walked into the generator. Way in the back of the room on the left corner was the pipe that was leaking with water.

"Ok guys lets go" Bree called starting to run over to the pipe. Adam and I followed her. When we reached the pipe Bree started calling out orders. "Ok Adam use your super strength to fix this pipe and after you close it, use your heat vision to seal it back together."

"Got it Bree" Adam told her.

"Ok and I'll use my super speed to check the other pipes in this room to see if there are any other leaks." Before she speeded off I tugged her sleeve.

"Hey Bree" I say, "What about me?"

"You?" she asks, "Oh…..well….you can umm…" This must mean that I'm not really needed for this mission. I knew something was fishy about Mr. Davenport making me go on this mission. He knew that I wouldn't have to do anything, so he sent me.

"I'll just go stand over there by the exit" I tell her, "It's clear I'm not needed here."

"I'm sorry Chase. Hey here's an idea. You can go stand by the door and make sure nobody's coming. We don't want anyone to get hurt."

"Thanks Bree, but anybody could do that job." I sigh and slowly walk over to the exit door and sit down on the floor. I would have not gone if I would have known the mission would be like this. Sometimes I wish I had bionics like Adam's or Bree's. Having the ability of being smart and other useless abilities is wearing on me. The only good ability I have is my molecular kinesis, but today that bionic ability is useless as well. I hear footsteps coming down from the dark hallway. I get up and look for the person that is coming in the hallway. I see a familiar figure standing about 20ft away from me in the dark hallway. MATTHEWS? No it can't be! No! Mr. Davenport put him in jail! I rub my eyes. I look down the hallway again. The figure that looks like Matthews is still standing there.

"Uh…Bree, Adam." I close my eyes for a second and then I turn around to see Matthews right in front of me! I shriek and jump a little. How did he get so close to me! He doesn't say anything. I notice in his right hand is a big brown sack. I assume that I was going to be put in it in a few seconds if I didn't do anything this minute! I was too scared to use my bionics, not like they would be useful anyway so I did what I thought was useful. I screamed.

"ADAM! BREE!" I cried out. Hopefully they could hear me. The water coming out of the pipe was kind of loud. I start to back up. Matthews walked closer to me. He then pulled out the item that scares the life out of me. A knife. I felt myself start to get dizzy. No I can't faint because I'm afraid of that knife. I need to stand up to my fears. I use my molecular kinesis to knock the knife out of his hands and onto the floor. Matthews just let out a smile and then pulled out ANOTHER KNIFE from his pocket. I must've knocked three knives out of his hands, but every time I did he would just pull out another one. After seeing the fourth knife in his hands and the three other ones on the floor, I fainted from being scared of what would happen to me.

Adam's pov:

I had just finished sealing up the pipe and Bree had just came back from checking the pipes when we heard a bloody scream.

"ADAM! BREE!"

Bree and I look at each other.

"Did you hear that Bree?" I ask.

"Yeah" she answered, "Was that Chase?"

"I don't know. I couldn't really tell because the water draining out is so loud in here. Where is Chase anyway?"

"I sent him out to the hallway…..oh no! He must need our help!" I see her super speed off into the hallway. I quickly follow her. In the hallway I see Bree kneeling down to an unmoving body. CHASE. I kneel down next to Bree.

"What happened?" I ask concerned.

"I don't know" Bree squealed, "I ran in here a second ago and found him like this." She puts her hand or Chase's chest. "Chase? Chase?" I check Chase's heart beat.

"His heart is beating really fast" I state. I lean in closer to Chase and examine him. Nothing appears to be wrong. No cuts, bruises, or anything that looked out of the ordinary.

"Chase? Chase wake up." Bree pleaded stroking his hair. Chase started to stir a little.

"I think he's waking up Bree" I state. Chase slowly flutters his eyes open.

"Adam! Bree! Matthews was here" he cries, "We have to get out of here." He starts to get up but I push him back down.

"Chase take it easy. What exactly happened?"

"Matthews was here!"

"Chase" Bree calmly said, "Matthews in gone remember? Mr. Davenport took him to his jail along with Ann."

"No Bree he's back! He was here! I swear. He was standing in the hallway and he was next to me and he had a knife and a sack to put me in, and that's when I called you guys!"

"Chase. I think you were just imagining" I reassure him, "If Matthews escaped from jail, which he didn't, how would he had known to come here?"

"I don't know Adam, but he was here! You have to believe me!"

"Chase" Bree with concern told him, "I think we need to take you back home and take you to bed."

"No! Bree please! MATTHEWS REALLY IS HERE! THERE ARE 3 KNIVES ON THE FLOOR HERE THAT ARE HIS THAT PROVE IT!" Bree and I look around on the floor and find nothing.

"Chase there's nothing on the floor" Bree replied. She then whispers in my ear, "Adam we need to get him back home now! He's hallucinating."

"I heard that!" Chase cried, "And I'm not hallucinating! Please believe me! Please!"

"Chase we want to" I tell him, "But I think you're just imagining this. There's nothing here on the floor or anywhere in here that proves Matthews was here. He couldn't have ran away, because this hallway is long with no other rooms in it so we would've seen him running down it."

Chase's eyes then widened and he screamed, "MATTHEWS! HE'S RIGHT BEHIND YOU GUYS!"

"Where?" We quickly turn around and see nothing.

"No he was there" Chase explained, "He disappeared I don't know what happened!"

"Chase stop you're scaring me" Bree cried with worry in her eyes.

"Bree please just listen….."

"NO" she yelled at him. Man that's the first time she's raised her voice with Chase in a long time, "I DON'T BELIEVE YOU! THERE I SAID IT! YOU'RE CRAZY!" Chase looked at her shocked. Bree then gave a look like she probably shouldn't have said what she had just said. "No Chase no I didn't mean it like that. It's just that you're hallucinating and you need to rest and….."

"I'm telling the truth whether you guys are too dumb to believe it or not" Chase responded, "You guys are just like Mr. Davenport! You're stubborn!"

"We're not stubborn Chase" I tell him, "We're worried about you. We're taking you home now." I gently lift him up and carry him to the car. On the way home he falls asleep in Bree's arms.

"I want to believe him Adam I really do" Bree spat out while crying, "It's just that he's been having so many flashbacks and there was no sign of Matthews in the building and…."

"I know Bree" I tell her, "I know."

**Did you like it? Feel free to make reviews and suggestions. See ya next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Guys! Thanks for the reviews. Here's Chapter 4!**

Chase's pov:

I feel myself lying on a bed.

"I knew I shouldn't have let him go" I heard Mr. Davenport say.

"He just started freaking out" Bree replies, "Saying that Matthews was in building and that he was right behind us one time."

"He also said that there were knives on the floor that belonged to Matthews" Adam cried, "But Bree and I looked around and we found nothing."

"Maybe he just needs rest" Tasha added.

"Hasn't he had enough rest?" Leo asked. I figured this was the time to open my eyes. I see all of my family looking down at me.

"Hey buddy" Adam said first. I shot a fake little smile at me. I didn't want to talk to him, or Bree. They didn't believe me when I said I saw Matthews and they told Mr. Davenport!

"Do you know where you are Chase?" Mr. Davenport asked me.

"I'm at home" I reply, "I'm not crazy you know."

"Chase did you tell Adam and Bree that you saw Matthews in my building?" I nod my head.

"Chase that can't be possible."

"Why would I lie to you guys? I really did see him. He was there!"

"Chase" Mr. Davenport starts. He sits down the bed beside me and pulls out his tablet. "I have a app on my tablet that has been monitoring Matthew's jail cell all the time he's been there." He opens the app and I see Matthews sitting in his jail cell. "I'm going to rewind the tape back to the time you guys went on the misson." He rewinded the live tape to when Adam, Bree and I were on our mission. He was still in his cell. "See Chase, he's been in his cell this whole time, so he couldn't have been in the building."

"He was there!" I cry, "You're monitor must be broken. I swear!"

"Chase my monitor isn't broken."

"Are you saying I'm a liar then?"

"Chase I'm not saying you're lying."

"Then what are you trying to say?! I know what I saw! And I saw Matthews!"

"Man Chase really needs help" I hear Bree 'whisper' to Adam and Leo.

"STOP SAYING THAT!" Chase cries, "I DON''T NEED HELP! I'M GOING DOWNSTAIRS!" I try to get up, but Mr. Davenport pushes me back down.

"Chase I think you need to stay down for a while." I sit back up again.

"No" I tell him, "I'm fine. I'm sick of you guys trying to 'help me'. I don't need it!" This time I sprint up past Davenport and everybody else and head downstairs. By the time I reach the living room and try to head out the door, Bree super speeds up next to me and grabs my arm.

"Chase please" she pleads, "Go back upstairs and get some rest. You'll feel better." I jerk my arm away.

"Leave me alone Bree" I cry. She tries to grab my arm again and finally I just pull up my forcefield. By the time I did that the rest of the family had come downstairs.

"Chase" Mr. Davenport shouts, "Undo your force field."

"No way" I reply, "I'm staying in this force as long as I can, so nobody can make me feel like I'm useless." Mr. Davenport then pulled out a remote and pointed it at me. My force field disappeared. Great. He just his stupid remote to trigger my bionics.

"Give me back my bionics!" I screech.

"Chase I had to" Mr. Davenport cried, "You're not going anywhere for a while. And I'm taking your bionics away for a while too."

"FOR WHAT?!"

"With your condition…."

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT! I HAVE NO CONDITION! I'M NOT SICK! I'M NORMAL. I'M STARTING TO THINK I'M THE ONLY NORMAL ONE HERE!"

"Chase calm down" Tasha told me.

"You're only proving Mr. Davenport right with all the yelling" Leo cried. I feel myself breathing heavily. My face is probably really red right now because I'm so mad, but I don't care. To them I probably look like a lunatic.

"Chase listen please" Mr. Davenport calmly said stepping towards me, "Please come with me back upstairs to the bedroom."

"Mr. Davenport I'm not going."

"Adam take him upstairs." Adam nods and starts to walk towards me.

"You know what" I cry, "I'm never going to get better with you guys treating me like this. Fine I'll go upstairs by myself." I stomp up the stairs and into the bedroom. I plop down hard on the bed.

Mr. Davenport's pov:

I walk into the bedroom to find Chase on the bed. I walk up to him. "Chase I'm sorry"

"I don't want to hear it"

"Chase, Matthews has been in jail, whether you believe or not. I don't know what you saw on the mission today, but it couldn't have been Matthews."

"It was. And no inaccurate model is going to change my mind."

"The monitor's accurate Chase"

"Sure it is"

"Chase please tell me what you're thinking. I want to help you."

"Well right now I think my family is inconsiderate and thinks that I've gone completely bananas when in reality I really did see Matthews!" I get an urge that he's about to start crying.

"Awww Chase…" I sit down on the bed and hug Chase, "We don't think you've gone bananas."

"Yes you do. None of understand what I fully have gone through. I feel uncomfortable talking about it and you keep forcing me to spit it out."

"Chase you're going to have to tell me about it sooner or later."

"Not if I don't want to."

"And what about the rest of the family Chase? You've been completely ignoring everybody. You don't even eat with the family at the table anymore fully without having to walk away."

"Don't you see I don't mean to. First of all I'm just not hungry and second of all I don't like it when everybody looks at me like I'm a zombie."

"We don't look at you like….."

"YES YOU DO" he shouts, "See you don't listen to me. You don't care about me. None of you do!"

"Chase you know that's not true."

"It is true. You're only concerned with yourselves. Bree and Adam have already called me crazy. Who's next Tasha, Leo, you? I'm leaving. I can't live here anymore." He breaks out of my hug and tries to get up off the bed, but I hold him down.

"What are you doing?" he asks.

"Chase this is for your own good."

"Let go of me, I'm leaving."

"No Chase you're staying in here for a while."

"Did you hear what I said earlier I'M LEAVING." He struggles to get up while I pin him down to bed. Hopefully he doesn't freak out like he did that one time I grabbed him. I really don't want to do what I'm about to, but I have to. I pull out my needle and injected my formula that makes people a little sleepy and weak into his leg.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?" Chase screamed, unpinning himself and getting off the bed.

"Chase I had too. You need to calm down" He starts to walk towards the door, but he slowly falls onto the floor, the formula now inside his body working inside of him. I walk over to him and pick him up. "Chase, I gave you a shot that will make you a little sleepy and weary for a while. I can't let you leave the house in this condition. I'm going to keep you in this room for a little while until you get a little better and calm down." I place him on the bed, chain him to it and pull the covers over his body.

"You can't do this" Chase replied trying to get up, which was pointless. "When I wake up I'll leave then!" I sigh.

"Chase you won't be able to get out of this room" I tell him, "Because I'm going to lock the door to where you won't be able to get out." Chase's eyes widened. "I'm sorry." I get up and head out of the room.

"No please don't do this to me" Chase pleads, "Please." I walk out of the room and start to close the door. "NO MR. DAVENPORT….NOOOOOO!" I shut the door and locked it with my key. Maybe I shouldn't have gone this far. I went back downstairs and found my family looking at me.

"What did you do?" Tasha asked me.

"I did what I had to" I reply, "I locked him in the bedroom."

"He's probably really upset." Bree responded.

"I really didn't want too. But he was going to leave. And I can't go through what's happening right now. So he's going to stay in there for a while and hopefully he'll get better. I'm going to stop talking to him so much."

"And we'll try to not look at him weirdly when he's around" Adam says.

"And I'll stop treating him like a baby" Bree responded.

"Ok guys" Mr. Davenport, "I'm going to think of something to do for Chase. Maybe I'll buy him one of those chemistry sets that he's been dying to get. Or maybe we can all go on vacation to the Bahamas or Hawaii! Do you think he'll like that?" Everybody agrees with me. Hopefully this will make Chase feel a little better.

**Feel free to review! See ya next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everybody! Thanks for the reviews. Here's chapter 5!**

Chase's pov:

I wake up on my bed. I must've passed out from that formula Mr. Davenport gave me. I try to get up and walk to the door, but I instantly get jerked back. I forgot that he had me chained to the bed! I'm so angry right now. I pick up the vase on the table next to me and throw it on the floor. It shattered into pieces.

"YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME!" I shout loud enough for everyone downstairs to hear. I can't believe what they've done to me. They took away my bionics, chained me up and locked me up in this bedroom, called me crazy and more. I can't live through this. I need to find a way to get out of here. I look around and see a window to my left. Yes. If I could get out of these chains, then possibly I could jump out of the window and get out of here. I practically force my wrists to squeeze out of the chains to break free. Luckily my feet weren't chained up, or I wouldn't be able to escape. Before I head out to the window I see if Mr. Davenport actually locked me in here. I try to turn the knob. Yup, it's locked. I can't believe he actually locked me in here! I put on my shoes and I go over to the window and open it. I jump out and land on the roof. I slide down to our driveway. Hopefully no one's looking out the window at this time. I go in the garage and grab my bike and I ride away from my house. I don't know where I'm going. I have some money in my pocket, maybe I'll go downtown and grab something to eat. After about 30 minutes of riding I grow tired and stop for a couple of minutes. I park my bike in some dark alley that I've never been through before. I sit down on the ground beside my bike. Why am I so tired? Davenport's formula must still be working inside of me. I look up a see Krane standing in front of me. Krane? What's he doing here? I don't want to go back to Douglas. I don't ever want to see him again.

"Hey Chase" Krane smirked, "How are you doing?"

"Don't even ask" I cry, "I'm not going back to you, Douglas or Mr. Davenport. I'm sick of all three of you!"

"How about Matthews?" My eyes widen, "Or Ann? Would you like to come back to them?"

"Stop playing games Krane" I reply, "You know how I feel about them. Douglas probably told you."

"Oh….he did." I start to get suspicious.

"Then why are you talking about them?"

"Because Chase, they work for me now!" I gasp. What? Douglas has Matthews, Krane and Ann working for them?

"Douglas has them working for him too?!" I exclaim.

"No you idiot! They're working for me! Douglas has nothing to do with this!"

"Then…where is he?"

"How am I supposed to know?! He escaped before I had time to finish him off."

"You were going to kill him?"

"Yup. And not just him. I'm going to destroy Adam, Bree, Donald Davenport, Leo and Tasha too!"

"WHAT?"

"That's right. They're the only one's standing in my way to take over the world. And I don't want to share the world with Douglas so I have to get rid of him still."

"You just used him to get bionics to defeat him?"

"Of course I did. I'm evil aren't I?"

I thought for a second. "What about me? I'm bionic too."

"You WERE bionic. A little birdie told me that Donald got rid of your bionics for personal reasons." How did he know that? He must have been spying on us. "And also I promised Matthews I would give you to him." He gives the evilest smile I've even seen. "Apparently your worth 'a lot' to them which I don't understand. But when I take you back to the lab where Matthews, Ann and I are staying for now, Adam and Bree will come looking for you. And when they do, they'll run into me. And that's when I'll destroy them for good!"

"You can't do that!"

"Watch me." I get up and realize that there's nowhere to run. If I even try to move I know for sure Krane will blast me, but if I stay still I know he'll blast me anyway just for the fun of it.

"Say goodnight Chase" Krane screeches out. He blasts me with his bionics and I black out.

I wake up feeling really sore….and cold. Extremely cold. Man Krane's blast really hurt when you don't have bionics. It feels like all the life in me has been drained out. I feel someone stroking my hair. I'm too weak to open my eyes, so I just listen to the voices talking around me.

"Ann what are you doing?" Matthews shouts.

"Nothing " Ann replies.

"Will you leave him alone and come on? Krane needs our help with something."

"Ok here I come." I hear them leave out of wherever I'm at. I finally have enough energy to open up my eyes. I'm in a big dark room. I'm lying on some kind of bed with a thin cover on top of me. I sit up and feel my arms jerk back. My wrists are chained to the bed. What is with chaining me to beds all of a sudden? I look to my right and see a little window. Outside there is snow heavily falling down. Snow? How is it snowing? I live in California. It never snows there. Krane must've taken me somewhere out of the state. There is a door on the other side of the room. It's closed. Where am I? Ok think Chase. Krane said that he Matthews and Ann were living in some lab of his. So I must be in his laboratory or something like that. The door opens and I see Ann walk into the room. Oh no. This can't be good. She starts walking towards me.

"Hey beautiful" she tells me, "Welcome to Alaska." Alaska? "A place where nobody will be able to find you ever again." I shiver out of fear and coldness. "Aww are you cold? I tried to find some more covers to lie on top of you, but that's all I could find. Krane said he would try to look for some more." She sits next to me on the bed.

"Look stop" I tell her backing up until I'm out of room, "Please leave me alone. I'm just a kid!" She moves closer to me.

"Chase you're sixteen" she almost whispers, "You're two years away from being an adult, but who's counting." She grabs my legs and jerks me forward. I kick my legs, trying to shake her off of me, but she's stronger than what she appears to be.

"Nice try" She cried, "I'm stronger than what I look like." She pulls me forward and slowly pulls her lips onto the side of my neck.

"Get off of me!" I scream.

"Scream all you want, but nobody will come for you." She slowly kisses up and down my neck. I feel her hand griping onto the sides of my legs. "Matthews told me to hold off on you for now, but it's just so hard to resist you." She brings her lips to my face.

"Why don't you find a man your age to be with?" I whimper.

"Because you're perfect" she slurs out. Her lips touch mine and she kisses me. She's now lying on top of me, and I struggle to kick her off of me.

"STOP!" I cry, "ADAM BREE SOMEBODY…."

"Chase" she says as she lifts her lips off of mine, "Stop it." She gives me a long kiss again.

"ADAM…..BREE!" I scream, my voice being muffled by the kiss. Ann laughs apparently finding a kick out of this.

She kisses my cheek, "It's ok Chase."

"No it's not."

"Yes it is."

"No it's not!"

"Yes it…."

"NO!" She backs up a little. "I'm not going to willingly let you do this to me anymore. Get off of me!"

"Chase don't do this to yourself" Ann whispers. She then pulls out a knife and holds it to my throat. "Don't make me use this on you." She slowly moves it closer and closer to my throat until finally I give in and stop struggling to get her off of me. "That's a good boy." She puts the knife back in her pocket. She leans in closer to me again and kisses me on the other side of my neck. After about five minutes of that she looks down at my shirt. "I know Matthews said not to do this today, but I can't help myself." She pulls out her knife and rips off my shirt. I can see my stomach slowly moving up and down from my heavy breathing.

"You're thinner than what you were before" Ann states, "Have you not been eating or something? You've lost some weight." She brings her lips to my chest and kisses me. I let out a moan and start to cry. She looks up at me and puts both her hands on both sides of my cheeks. "Shhhh…..Chase it's alright. Don't cry. You're making me feel like I'm a monster here." You are a monster! "Now stop crying." Her saying that makes me bawl even louder. "Shhhh… shut up, you're going to make Matthews come in here and ruin my fun." She pulls out her knife and points it at me again. "Don't make me use this." I eventually stop crying, being terrified of what she was going to do with the knife. She's nuts! "That's it Chase. Good." She puts the knife away. Well I can mark this day as another scar on my life now. She smiles and continues to kiss me on my stomach. I groan. I pray for a miracle to happen. This can't happen to me anymore. I can't live with another burden to carry. I then hear a familiar voice shout from outside the room.

"WHERE'S MY BROTHER YOU MONSTER"

I then hear Matthews choke out the words, "I-I-I don't know." Ann must be too focused on my body right now because she seemed to not hear what was going on.

"DO YOU WANT DIE RIGHT NOW MATTHEWS?! CAUSE ONE MORE SQUEEZE FROM ME WILL COST YOU YOUR LIFE! WHERE IS CHASE?" That voice, it sounded almost like…ADAM'S! But it couldn't be could it?

"H-he's in there" I hear Matthews choke out. I hear a thud.

"Come on Bree let's go." I then hear footsteps.

"Just wait till Krane gets back." Matthews coughs out. Ann now alert of what's going on, stops kissing me and runs to the door and locks it. She then runs back to me. There's knock on the door.

"Chase are you in there?" I hear Bree ask.

"YES HELP….." I start but a gag is stuffed into my mouth by Ann.

"Don't you dare scream again" she whispers into my ear. But I didn't care at this point, I screamed as loud as I could.

"Why you little…" Ann started to pull out her knife. The door busted open. I see Adam and Bree sprint in.

"CHASE!" Bree exclaims. Before Ann can pull out her knife, Adam pushes her off me and she falls to the floor. Bree picks her up and throws her into a wall. Adam pulls the gag off of my mouth.

"Oh my God, Chase are you alright?" Bree cries as she wipes my tears off my face.

"How did you guys find me?" I spit out.

"Douglas came to our house and told us that Krane had betrayed him and said that he was after you so he could give you to Matthews. Mr. Davenport went back up to your room but weren't there. He tracked your chip and said you were here. Are you hurt?"

"I don't think so" I answer. I shiver.

"Chase you must be freezing it's below zero here in northern Alaska, we need to get you home." Adam used his heat vision to break my chains and free me from the bed. I sit up.

"Thanks."

"Chase we're really sorry." Adam replied. Bree nodded, "We've been making you feel like an idiot and non-human so, we're going to make it up to you ok?"

"Guys you don't have to….."

"No we want to" Bree interrupted.

"Really? Thanks guys."

"Aww well isn't that sweet?" I hear Krane mock. We all turn around and see Krane standing in the doorway. "Too bad you guys aren't going anywhere."

Bree's pov:

We turn around and see Krane standing in the doorway, "Too bad you guys aren't going anywhere."

"What do you want you freak?" I ask.

"You and you're family are standing in my way to take over the world. It's simple really. I just need to destroy you and Adam and the rest of your family at home. I promised Matthews I would give him Chase if he could somehow think of a plan to lure you guys up here. It actually worked!"

"That's not going to happen Krane." Adam screamed, "We'll finish you off before you can even think about taking over the world."

"We'll see about that." Krane screeched. I looked back at Chase and see that he has falling down to the floor, shivering. I quickly am at his side in no time.

"It's r-r-really c-c-c-old." Adam kneels down next to me.

"We have to get back to Davenport's aircraft Adam."

"What about Krane?"

"There's no time, Chase will freeze to death if he stays here any longer." Adam nodded and quickly used his heat vision to break open the little window in the room. I put Chase on my back and Adam grabs my arm and I super speed out the window and into the snow. I could hear Krane super speeding right behind us. The snow was coming down faster and harder and soon it was hard to tell where I was going. I stopped once we reached a frozen lake. I turned around and saw Krane standing behind us.

"Bree where are we?" Adam asked.

"I don't know" I reply, "I couldn't find my way back to the aircraft. The snow's coming down too hard to see anything."

"Well well well" Krane smirks, "Looks like your lives end here, at the bottom of the lake." Krane blasts his bionics at Adam, but Chase out of nowhere jumps in front of him. Chase is flung back onto the ice and breaks through it into the water!

"CHASE!" I scream. I carefully walk onto the ice and stand at the place where Chase had fallen. Adam used his bionics to blast Krane and then ran over towards me. I see Chase struggling to get out of the water. "Hold on Chase!" Together, Adam and I pull Chase out of the water. We get off of the ice. Krane has disappeared. He probably couldn't stand this extremely low temperature! Adam sits down on the snow and I lay Chase on top of him. "CHASE! ARE YOU OKAY?" He just coughs out water. He is shivering like crazy and he's all wet.

"Bree we have to get him to warm shelter!" Adam cries, "Doesn't Mr. Davenport have a secret hiding house out here for us in case of an emergency?"

"Yeah, but I don't know where it is. It could be miles away from here and we don't have that time!" I look around and see a little cave a couple of hundred feet away. "What about that cave? We can stay there until this storm wears down." Adam puts Chase on his back and grabs my arm and I super speed us over to the cave. When we enter the cave, Adam makes sure there are no animals living in it. Once Adam said it was safe for us to stay in, he carefully laid Chase down. I kneel down beside him. I lift up Chase's hands and see his hands are a purplelish-blue color. I blow warm air onto his hands.

"B-b-bree….." Chase stutters out, "C-c-old."

"I'll go try to make a fire." Adam replied. He went off to search for some sticks deeper into the cave. I pull my backpack off my back and pull out some extra clothes Mr. Davenport had packed for Chase just in case. I'm so glad that he did that. I slip a sweatshirt on Chase. I remove his wet pants off of him and replace them with some sweatpants. I then put a furry, warm blanket over top of him. I then pull out a heated blanket and cover him with that. I look at Chase and see his lips turning a little blue. Hopefully Chase doesn't have hypothermia. I know he's really cold if I am. My bionics help the weather not be as cold and I'm wearing a coat and I'm still freezing!

"Don't worry Chase" I tell him, "Adam's going to build you a fire. That'll get you warm." He's too weak to nod so he just gives a weak smile. I lay his head on my lap and stroke his hair. Hopefully the weather outside will calm down so we can get home.

**What did you think? Sorry it was kind of lengthy, but a whole bunch of ideas popped into my head when writing this. Don't worry guys. Krane will be back and so will Matthews and Ann. Feel free to review and have a great day!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Sorry for not updating yesterday. I was working on my new story "Dateless". Be sure to check that story out too! Anyways here's Chapter 6!**

"I got it started!" Adam exclaimed. Adam had actually started a fire.

"Wow you did it Adam!" I exclaim moving Chase and I closer towards the fire. Adam kneeled in close to Chase and me and held Chase up a little.

"Get as close to the fire as you can Chase" he told, "You need to warm up." Adam moved a shivering Chase closer to the fire. I pulled Chase's hands forwards towards the fire.

"T-t-that f-f-f-eels b-b-etter." Chase replied. I turn towards Adam.

"I'm going to try to see if the snow looks like it's going to stop." I let go of Chase's hands and they drop down to the ground. "Whoops sorry Chase." Adam gently lifts up Chase's hands to the fire. I walk over to the front entrance of the cave and look out. The snow's now blowing even harder. I sigh and walk back over to Adam and Chase.

"The storm's getting worse!"

"Man we're never going to get out of here" Adam responds.

"W-w-w-hat h-h-appened to Krane?" Chase asked.

"We lost him at the lake" I answer, "But I know he'll be back. He probably just got cold or something."

"I w-w-ish I had my b-b-ionics so I could f-f-inish Krane, Matthews and Ann o-o-ff." Adam held Chase closer.

"It's too bad Davenport took them away" Adam cried, "You warmer yet buddy?"

"A little."

"I think I have an extra blanket in my bag." Adam opened his bag and pulled out another blanket for Chase. Dropping out from under the blanket was a black remote. "Oops. I must have accidently packed the T.V remote with me. Looks like Leo won't be watching T.V for a while." I pick up the black remote.

"Adam this isn't the T.V remote" I explain, "It's Mr. Davenport's remote that triggers our bionics. This is great! We can give Chase his bionics back now!"

"Y-yes" Chase cheered. I pointed the remote at Chase and gave back his bionics.

"Well…." Adam states.

"I t-t-t-hink i-it w-w-orked" Chase stuttered, "My s-super s-senses seem t-to be w-w-orking." He then sneezes and a whole bunch of his snot lets out the fire.

"Well we know that you're super sneeze is back" I reply.

"Great" Adam says standing up, "Now I have to make a fire all over again.

"S-s-orry Adam." Chase cries.

"Aww it's okay Chasey. I don't mind. You need to warm up so we can get out of here." He walks off deeper into the cave.

"Achoo" Chase sneezed. I sit down beside him.

"You're not getting sick again are you?"

"N-no B-bree I'm f-fine."

"Ok."

"I-it's really cold."

"Hey let me try to contact Mr. Davenport." I try to contact him on my watch but there's no signal in this cave and I'm definitely not going to try going outside to look for some signal either. "Nothing." Chase coughs a little. Then he sneezes a couple of times. "You sure you're not getting sick?" I place my hand on his forehead, but I can't feel his temperature because my hand is freezing. Chase swatted my hand away.

"I'm fine Bree…..Achoo!"

"Maybe you should lie down" I say easing him down on his back.

"Bree….Achoo…I'm fine really. My sneezing's probably just my super senses kicking in." I know I told Davenport that I wouldn't baby Chase, but I can't help it. He's my baby brother and I'm his older sister. I'm supposed to protect and baby him. Adam came walking back in.

"Guys I've found more sticks." He exclaimed. In no time, the fire was back and going. Hours passed with us singing, talking, wondering when the weather would calm down so we could get back home. Chase soon fell asleep. Now, it was just Adam and I awake and talking.

"Hopefully the storm will calm down in the morning" I say snuggling closer to Adam to keep warm.

"Yeah" he replies, "Well I'm going to hit the hay. It's been a long day."

"Adam! You can't go to sleep. You have to keep watch! What if some ferocious animal comes in here? What if it attacks us? What if Krane comes back?"

"But Bree I'm sleepy."

"I know but you have to keep watch."

"Why can't you keep watch?"

"Because I'm not the oldest and you have super strength. If an animal comes and tries to eat us, you could actually fight it."

"Fine. Ok. Fine. But only for a little while." I kiss Adam's cheek.

"Thank you." I lay my head on his shoulder. Hopefully everything will work out in the morning.

**How was that? I know it was short, but I've been busy with my schoolwork. Feel free to review and see you next chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews and here's Chapter 7!**

Chase's pov:

I woke up freezing. I'm shivering. Why am I so cold?

"Adam I think Chase is still cold. Can you get another blanket for him?" A little later I feel Bree throw another blanket over me.

"There you go Chasey" she replied. I felt her hand rest on my forehead, "Adam does he feel a little warm to you?"

"I wouldn't be able to tell Bree" Adam answered, "Because my hand is as cold as ice right now."

"He feels a little warm to me."

"You're probably just imagining it Bree."

"Hmm….maybe you're right Adam." I feel her hand pull away. I now remember that we are still outside in the cave. I slowly open my eyes. Bree looks down at me.

"Hey Chase"

"Hey" I croak out. My throat feels really sore. Hopefully Bree's incorrect and I'm not really sick. I have a little coughing fit.

"Chase are you okay?"

"I'm fine Bree."

"Ok. If you start to feel weak or dizzy or something let me know ok?"

"Ok. Where's Adam?" Bree and I look around and notice that Adam has disappeared.

"HEY GUYS COME LOOK AT THIS! BRING OUR STUFF!" we hear Adam shout from deeper down into the cave. When we get down there we see a door. Bree and I go through it and find Adam standing in front of us. We are now not in the cave anymore. We are in some kind of house. I look around.

"Adam" I exclaim, "I think you have found Mr. Davenport's hideout for us!" I start to see capsules and other things in store for us around the room.

"Wow I actually found something important" Adam replies.

"Great work Adam" Bree tells him.

"Yes…..good work Adam" a creepy voice cries. We then see Krane, Ann, and Matthews come out from around the corner of the house.

"YOU GUYS AGAIN?" Bree squeals.  
>"We've been waiting for you guys to get here." Krane cries. Adam turns to us and mouths to Bree and me, "Head back to the cave." We instantly start to head back, but out of the corner of my eye, I see Matthews blast us making us fall to the ground.<p>

"You gave Matthew's bionics?" I cough out, fidgeting around in pain.

"Oh he isn't the only one who has bionics…" Ann super speeds circles around us.

"YOU GAVE BOTH OF THEM BIONICS?!" Adam yells. Krane just laughs. All three of us get up and get in our fighting positions. Krane, Matthews, Ann get into theirs too.

"Ok here's the deal guys" Bree explains, "Adam you go after Krane, I'll go after Matthews and Chase…go after Ann ok?" Why do I have to go after Ann?

"Why do I have to fight the woman?" I ask.

"Because she'll probably be the easiest one to defeat since she's the girl and your bionic training is probably a little rusty."

"Ugh fine."

"Ok let's do this!" We attack. I run up to Ann and try to punch her in the face, but she just super speeds away from me every time.

"Too slow, shortcake" she teases, "You can't defeat me. You know why? It's because you're weak." She aims her heat vision at my rib cage and fires at it. I fall down to the ground in pain. She then kicks me right in the head. Oww. Does this women not have any sympathy? That's it. I don't care if she's a lady or not I'm going to make her suffer! I use my molecular kinesis to lift her up into the air and mentally choke her for a couple of seconds. She struggles for air. I then throw her into the wall hard. She slams into the wall, head first and she lands on the floor unconscious. Good grief. I hear Bree screaming and see Matthews on top off her smacking her senseless. I run over to Matthews and push him off of her. I lift Bree up.

"BREE ARE YOU OK?" She nods.

"Yeah" she replies out of breath, "Just give me a second." I turn around and See Matthews charging at us. I pull up my forcefield and put it over Bree. I forgot to put myself under it. Matthews uses his super strength to punch me hard in the side of my neck. I crash to the ground, feeling myself beginning to pass out.

"CHASE" I hear Bree scream. Even though I'm losing consciousness, I still have my force field around Bree. I'm not going to let Matthews hurt her too. Matthews looks down at me and kicks me hard, multiple times. Once or twice I vomit onto the floor. Adam then appears out of nowhere and punches Matthews hard in the face. Matthews falls to the floor dazed a little. From my now blurry vision, I see Krane pick up Matthews and Ann and geo leap out of the house. I release my force field on Bree. Bree runs over to me and helps me up to my feet.

"Chase you ok?" she asks concerned. I lie and say yes and try to walk forward but I cry out in pain and stumble backwards, luckily Adam's there to catch me.

"Adam take him to the couch over there!" Adam scoops me up and places me on the bed.

"I'm fine Bree….OUCH!" I cry. Everything right now aches and I feel myself slowly losing consciousness.

"Adam what do we do?"

"I don't know Bree. I think he'll be fine."

"What about Chase passing out is fine?!" I finally give in fighting to stay awake and fall into the darkness.

**Sorry it was short. Please review. Have a good night!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys. Thanks for the reviews! Here's chapter 8!**

Adam's pov:

"Chase!" I exclaim. I run over to him. I don't know what happened to him. Maybe he used his bionics too much at one time right after they were triggered back on. I notice Chase is shivering. It's a little cold in here, but not so cold to where you should be freezing. I pull the covers over Chase, but he's still shivering.

"He's still cold?" Bree asked me. I nod. I look at the top of his head and realize that blood is oozing out of his head. Oh no. Matthews must've kicked him too hard.  
>"Bree he's bleeding! I need you to look around for a towel or cloths." She nods and runs off. I gently lift up Chase's head onto a pillow. I take his arm that is drooping from the edge of the bed up and place it on his chest.<p>

Bree came back. "I didn't find anything but this." She handed me a little towel. Well, I guess that's better than nothing. I wrap the little towel around Chase's head and press down firmly. Bree lifted up Chase's shirt. "Adam, some of Chase's bones look broken." I look too.

"You're right Bree." I exclaim, "We need to contact Mr. Davenport immediately!"

"Krane destroyed all of our connections to Mr. Davenport or anybody before we got here" Bree explained, "I checked! And my watch isn't working, mostly because Matthews broke it while he was attacking me!" Chase groaned a little as he thrashed around.

"Stay here with him Bree" I order, "I'm going to go outside and see if Davenport's aircraft is out there."

"Adam, it's storming out there. You'll freeze to death!"

"Bree I'll only look for a little while. Chase's life may be in jeopardy here."

"Alright then, just be careful. If at any time you can't feel your arms or limbs, come back here immediately understand me?"

"Got it Bree" I answer, "I'll be back." I then leave out the front door searching for our aircraft to go home in. It's dark and I can't see anything but snow, snow and more snow! Man, this is going to be like searching for a needle in a hay stick.

Bree's pov:

I say goodbye to Adam as he closes the front door. I then look around for some bandages for Chase's rib cage and head. Unfortunately I don't see any. I walk back over to Chase on the bed. I grab another blanket from the closet and throw it over myself as I sit in a chair beside Chase. Did this house not have any heating come with it?! Chase's head is still bleeding and I press firmly on his head with the little towel. Man I hope Adam finds the aircraft soon. I get up and walk into the kitchen. As I'm walking by, I look into the mirror that's hanging up on the wall. There is a huge bruise on the side of my check. Man Matthews is going to pay for this! That bruise is going to take weeks to go away. I grab some chips, cookies and water bottles and head back to my chair. As I eat, I turn on the T.V that's hanging up on the wall. Surprisingly Krane didn't destroy that. I watch the weather channel and find out that our location is in the middle of a huge snowstorm and it's not going to end for a while. Well that's just great. Now we'll never get home. Chase slowly opens his eyes. He looks scared at first but when he sees me he smiles a little. He tries to sit up but falls back in pain.

"Easy Chase" I tell him.

"Where are we Bree?" he asks confused.

"We're still in Mr. Davenport's hiding house."

"We're not at home yet, I thought…oww." He holds his hand up to his head. He pulls it down and I see blood covered in his hand. He then presses down on his stomach and winces.

"Don't talk, feel and think so much" I tell him grabbing his hand, "Matthews kicked you pretty hard in many places."

"I can feel that" Chase replies, coughing, "Why is it so cold?"

"It's called Mr. Davenport being cheap" I tell him, "Unless Krane destroyed the thing that heat's up the house." I chuckled a little bit. I noticed Chase was still shivering.

"It's g-g-getting c-c-older B-bree." He barely whispered. I took the blanket I put over myself and tossed it over him.

"I'll go find you something warm to drink" I say, "That'll warm you up! I'll be right back, don't move ok? You may have broken some bones when you were fighting earlier."

"Oh how fun" Chase sarcastically said. I smiled and walked back into the kitchen. I looked in the cabinet and found some hot chocolate mix. I decide to make four cups of hot chocolate. I pour the mix into the cups and add some milk to it and stir. I then microwave it for a while until it's done. Once they're done, I put the cups onto a tray and start walking back to the bed. I put the tray on a nearby table.

"Here you go Chase" I say, "I've got some nice warm, hot chocolate for you." I put the cup to his lips and he drinks a little sip of it.

"Thanks" he coughs out. Adam then comes bursting in through the door. He's all covered in snow and his face is red.

"Adam did you find it?" I ask.

"N-n-no" he replies, "I-I didn't. It's t-t-oo c-old out there for me to look anymore."

"Here sit down" I tell him as I take his coat off, "You must be freezing." I then see a little fireplace in the corner of the house, "Hey I'll start a little fire for you. Come sit over here." I pull a chair up to the fireplace after I get a fire going and Adam sits down. I give him a cup of hot chocolate.

"Thanks" he tells me, sipping on his drink. I then walk over to Chase so I can give him some more hot chocolate, but he is sound asleep. I aww at him. He looks like a little baby wrapped around so many blankets like that. I kiss him on his forehead.

"Goodnight Chasey" I whisper. I then silently walk back over to Adam with a cup of hot chocolate in my hand for myself. I sit down beside him.

"How's Chase doing?" Adam asks.

"He's freezing." I respond, "We have to get him back home. I think his rib cage is broken."

"He might also have a concussion."

"Yeah that too."

"Krane's probably just waiting for us to get so cold that when he returns we're too weak to fight him and he destroys us."

"Yup. I can see him doing that."

"We have to get home. Bree can't you just super speed us home?"

"Not if I can't see anything outside. Also I don't want to super speed home with Chase. It could hurt him even more."

"Right. Well I'll see what I can do in the morning." I go to a capsule that Mr. Davenport has provided for us and I fall asleep.

**How was that? Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Feel free to review and see you later!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for the reviews! Here's chapter 9!**

Chase's pov:

I wake up feeling really cold, sore and light headed.

"Adam" I hear Bree say, "Adam wake up!" I feel her palm against my forehead.

"What is it Bree?" I hear Adam respond walking closer to Bree and me.

"He's burning up! I knew he was getting sick!" I feel Adam press against my forehead.

"He does feel warm. Well what do we do?"

"I don't know." I slowly open my eyes. I see Adam and Bree looking down at me with concerned faces. Their faces sort of light up a smile when they see me awake.

"What's going on?" I ask trying to sit up but fail due to the fact that I forgot that my head is bleeding and I may have broken some ribs.

"Stay down Chase" Bree comforts me. I start to shiver again.

"Can somebody get me another blanket."

"We can't find anymore Chase. You have all the blankets on top of you." Really Mr. Davenport? You build a hiding house for us in the middle of Alaska and you only provide a few blankets for us? Thanks a lot.

"I'm really cold."

"I built a fire. It didn't warm you up?"

"No. Can I have some more hot chocolate?"

"You mean cold chocolate?" Adam chuckled, "The hot chocolate is cold now." I have long coughing fit.

"I think a found a thermometer or something like it." Bree exclaimed as she stuck a thermometer in my mouth without warning.

"Hey" I say with the thermometer in my mouth, "You could've given me a warning! And is that clean?! It could have germs on…"

"Shh" Bree replied, "Don't talk with a thermometer in your mouth." After a couple of minutes Bree pulls out the thermometer. She frowns.

"What?"

"You have a 102.9 fever."

"WHAT? I can't be sick again! I hate the feeling!"

"Hey it's ok buddy calm down" Adam calms me, "It'll be ok. You'll get better in no time."

"That's not what happened the last time you said that." I sneezed. Bree pushed my hair back. "I wish we could get home."

"Well if this storm ever stops we could try to find the aircraft." Bree told me.

"Mr. Davenport should know how to find us. He can just track down our location on our gps's on our chips….OW" It seems like every time I try to say something that I have to think about, my head stings in pain.

"Hey don't talk so much buddy" Adam replied.

"It's kind of hard to when you don't know whether you will ever get home or not."

"Don't worry Chase" Bree soothed,, "We'll find a way out of this. We always do right?" I don't respond. Se nudges closer to me, "Right?"

I let out a little smile. "I guess." She laughs and she tickles me in the stomach forgetting that my ribs are broken. "OWWWW!" She stops instantly.

"OMG I'M SORRY CHASE!" she exclaimed.

"It's fine" I spit out.

"There has to be something to wrap around your rib cage" Adam replies. He walks out of my vision. He comes back with some bandages.

"Where did you find those?" Bree asked him.

"In a place you would least expect. The oven."

"That's weird."

"I know right? But anyways, I'm going to bandage your head and rib cage Chase. This may hurt a little." Uh oh. He gently lifts up my shirt.

"Can this wait?" I ask him pulling my shirt down, "I still feel uncomfortable about people touching me in certain places still." Adam leans in close to me.

"I know buddy, but I'm your brother. I wouldn't hurt you. These bandages will make the pain not as bad. Ok?" I nod.

"But I still don't like this."

"Just remember, it's just me ok?" I nod. Bree grabs my hand.

"It'll be ok Chase" she whispers. I close my eyes as Adam lifts up my shirt again and bandages me up.

"All right all done." I open my eyes. "See that wasn't so bad was it?"

"I guess not."

"It shouldn't hurt as much now" Bree told me.

"Ok."

"Now get some rest Chase" Adam replies, "You need to get better so you can use your genius to get us out of here."

"I can still use my genius now" I say. My head starts to hurt, "It's just that my head hurts every time I say something smart. And I can't go to sleep. I'm not tired and it's too cold."

"Try to rest for me Chase" Bree told me.

"Ok I'll try, but don't expect anything out of it." Bree and Adam smile. After what feels like an hour I fall sound asleep.

Adam's pov:

I take my scarf that I found in my bag from earlier and wrap in around Chase's neck. Poor thing. He looked super cold. I hope something wasn't wrong with his chip again. It never did really get fixed. Douglas did something with it and we still to this day don't know what he did. Bree snuggled close to Chase trying to keep him warm.

"Your watch still isn't working?" I ask Bree.

"Nope. It's broken." She put her hand on Chase's cheek. "He's pretty warm. I'm going to wet a bandage and put it on his head."

"But isn't he cold?"

"Yes, but I want his temperature to go down."I grab a bandage from the container they're in and wet it with some cool water. I hand the bandage to Bree and she places it on Chase's head. Chase winces a little bit.

"Thanks Adam" Bree tells me, "Did you check to see if it looks a little better outside. Maybe the weather channel is wrong ."

"I don't think so Bree but I'll check." I walk to the front door and open it. I immediately close the door shut after I feel the cold hard wind against my face. I also couldn't see anything but white. "The storm's getting worse." Chase sniffles.

"Chase's only going to get worse if we stay here." Bree stated, "And so will we. What if one of us gets sick or hurt or something? Maybe I can super speed around and…."

"No Bree I'm not letting you go out there" Adam replied, "You'll freeze out there! If anybody's going to go out there it will be me!"

"Oh so you can freeze too?!"

"I'll be fine!"

"You don't know that! What if you get trapped in an avalanche?"

"Not going to happen!"

"You sure about that?"

"And if I did get trapped I could just use my heat vision to get untrapped."

"Not if you're too cold to move!" Bree exclaimed jumping off the bed and walking towards me. We begin arguing. After about five minutes we hear a noise. We turn around and see a big mountain of snow overtop of Chase! We look above the bed and see there is a big window on the ceiling of the house.

"CHASE!" Bree squealed. We ran over to him. Bree started digging in the snow to find Chase. There must be 30ft of snow on top of him. There must've been so much snow piling up on the roof that it opened the window and fell through.

"Bree speed up on the roof and close the window and lock it!" I tell her.

"But what about…."

"I'll get Chase out of this" I interrupt, "Just close the window." She speeds up on the roof. I use my heat vision to melt the snow away. Once Bree's finished she comes and helps me pile the snow off of Chase. After a while I finally see Chase underneath the snow.

"Bree" I call, "Help me pull him out of here!" Bree and I pull him out of the snow. I carry him over onto the other side of the room on the couch. He's all wet and cold. He seems to be fidgeting around in pain.

"Chase? Chase? Are you ok?" he doesn't answer.

"Chase? Please wake up" Bree pleads. Still nothing. She puts two fingers on his temple.

"I think he's just unconscious Adam. He's breathing."

"Ok. Now what do we do? We have to get Chase warmed up again."

"I'll go start a fire again" Bree answered. I held Chase closer in my arms, almost to the point I was squeezing him, but I remembered about his broken bones. Hopefully they will be healed soon due to him being bionic." Once the fire's started I take Chase over to the fire and place him gently on the floor. Bree puts his head in her lap and we anxiously wait for him to wake up again.

**Sorry it was rushed. Feel free to review. See ya next chapter!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a long time. Here's the next chapter. **

Chase's pov:

I feel like I'm inside an ice cube. It's colder than it has been before. I feel myself shivering. Wait a minute, what happened to my blankets? I feel as if someone's holding me. I feel my feet touching a hard wooden material. Am I on the floor? I feel someone cover what felt like a thick material over my body.

"Here he can have my coat" I hear Adam say, "I won't be needing it until we can get out of here." I slowly start to open my eyes.

"Adam he's coming to!" I heard Bree squeal. When I open my eyes I first see a fireplace. I'm about 5ft away from it. I'm surprised I'm not melting yet. I don't even feel any heat on me. Something must have happened, but what? Adam storms into my vision and sits down beside. Bree must be holding me. I try to ask what happened, but I end up coughing up some spit and water. Bree rubs my back.

"Don't try to speak Chase" Adam replies, "You're very weak." I stop coughing and ease more into Bree. He then lifted a mug to my lips. "Here Chase, drink some hot chocolate."

"Is he strong enough to?" Bree asked him. Adam pulled the mug away from me.

"I don't know." Why are they acting like I'm not here? I can talk you know!

"Guys….." I coughed out. It was about the only word that came out to before I started coughing again." Bree put her hand to my forehead.

"He's getting worse Adam" she told, "Did the blow dryer warm up the bed sheets yet?"

"Well" he started, "I don't see any snow anymore, but the sheets still felt wet when I checked them a minute ago."

"Man this is the worst."

"I know."

"WHERE THE HECK IS MR. DAVENPORT?"

"Maybe Krane got to him."

"I doubt it."

I finally had enough energy to squeak out, "What's happening?" Bree why am I on the…."

"Shhh take it easy Chase. Stop talking. While you were sleeping, snow fell out from the window above the bed and fell on top of you. It took us a while to get you out from under the snow."

"You have been out for about an hour" Adam added, "You're fever has also gone up." Great. Something else to add to my list of bad luck. .

"I built a fire in the meantime to warm you up, but it seems pointless. You're still shivering like crazy" Bree cried. She pulled me in closer to her body.

"Is the bed dry?" I softly ask. I then sneeze.

"Not yet. But that's enough questions from you buddy." Adam answered, "Maybe you should go back to sleep, you look exhausted." I actually was pretty tired. But I didn't want to go asleep. I wanted to help them try to get us out of here. Maybe I used my bionics too quickly and soon once they were reactivated again a day or two ago and that's causing me to feel dreary.

"I want to help…" I start.

"You can help when you're all better ok?" I slowly nod. "You think you're strong enough to drink some hot chocolate. Your shivering is scaring me."

"I think so…." I drink a little bit of hot chocolate before Bree takes the mug away from my lips. Man, I wanted to drink it all so I could eat the marshmallows at the top.

"Feel better?" she asked.

"Maybe a little tiny bit."

"Ok. You should rest Chasey." I yawn.

"What if Douglas comes back?" I question, "You'll need me to help you fight him."

"Chase you're in no condition to fight. Just get some rest okay?"

"It's hard to sleep on the floor."

"Try for us please."

"Ok." I try to sleep, but I'm too cold.

"Adam he's freezing. What else can we use as a blanket?"

"How about your scarf Bree?"

"Oh yeah. I forgot about it! Yes! Can you get it for me?" After a minute Adam comes back with her scarf and Bree wraps it around my neck.

"Thanks" I reply, "You guys are the best siblings…." I start to cough again.

"Shh" Adam hushes me, "We know. We're the best siblings ever. And you're the best little brother ever."

"And the most likely to catch a cold brother ever." Bree joked.

"Hey I can't help it!" I cried. I feel my eyes start to droop. "I'm getting kind of tired now, even though I'm still cold."

"Goodnight Chasey" Bree whispered in my ear.

"Sleep well" Adam replied. I slowly fall into a deep sleep.

**How was that? I'm so so sorry these past few chapters including this one are really short. I've been so busy looking up colleges, studying for tests, doing homework, playing tennis etc. that I don't have a lot of time to update as often as I used to. I promise on weekends I'll update and the chapters will be WAY longer than this. And I promise that Adam, Bree and Chase will get out of the hiding house soon too, I'm just thinking of how they will at this time. See ya next chapter!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey everybody. Thanks for the reviews. Here's Chapter 11!**

Adam's pov:

We finally got Chase to fall asleep again. The bed sheets were beginning to dry again. The fire was starting to go out in the fireplace too.

"You think the bed's dry enough for us to put Chase on?" I ask Bree.

"I don't know" she responds, "Let me check them. Can you hold Chase?"

"Yeah sure." I scooped Chase in my arms. "Does he feel lighter than usual?" Bree nods.

"Yeah. I don't think Chase has been eating as much as he should be for this past week or so."

"Well we need to make sure he starts eating normally."

"Right." Bree walks over to the bed and feels it. "It feels a little damp still Adam."

"Should we put him on it anyway?"

"I don't want his cold to get worse though. It could be pretty risky. Plus he's still cold and the damp sheets will make him even colder."

"How about we set him on the couch then?"

"But the fireplace isn't near the couch. We should just leave him on the floor by the fireplace."

"Ok. Whatever you say Bree." I sit down with Chase still in my arms. Bree turns the blow dryer on full heated blast and then comes to sit next to me.

"The fire's getting weaker" she states, "We may have to start another one soon." Oh oh.

"Bree" I respond, "I don't think there is anymore firewood left in the house." She looked at me with concern.

"Oh no what are we going to do?"

"I think we should pack up, leave here and find the aircraft. I still believe that it is somewhere close from here."

"Adam it's storming though."

"I know, but I looked out the window a couple of seconds ago and the snow isn't coming down as hard as it was. We can at least see where we are going."

"Adam I don't know….."

"Bree trust me. This could be our only chance to get out of here."

"What if the aircraft isn't close?"

"It won't hurt to try"

"I know Adam…..I guess we have no choice. We'll all die here if we stay here any longer."

"Okay great." Chase started to thrash around and mumble in my arms. I cradled him and calmed him down a bit.

"Adam?" I look up at Bree.

"Yes?"

"What about Chase?"

"He's coming with us."

"I know, but I'm worried about him coming along. He'll freeze even more out there."

"Not if we hurry up."

"How are we going to take him?"

"I'll carry him on my back."

"But you'll have your bag to carry also. Can you handle all the weight?"

"Bree. I have super strength. I'll be fine." She chuckled a little bit.

"Oh yeah I forgot. Sorry. Silly me." We both then start to laugh really hard and loud. I don't know why. It wasn't even that funny. We stop laughing though the minute we see Chase cover his ears.

"Whoops" Bree whispered.

"Ok let's go Bree." We started to pack up.

Bree's pov:

Everything has been packed up in Adam and I's bag. I picked up Chase, who was on the floor right now, up and lifted him up onto Adam's back.

"Huh, what's going on?" Chase asked opening his eyes.

"We're going home Chase" I answer, putting a now dry blanket over him, "Just go back to sleep okay?" He closes his eyes and drifts off. "Ok Adam, I'm ready." I walk up beside him.

"Ok" he cried, "Let's do this." We head out the door. After 30 minutes I begin to get really cold.

"You see anything Adam?" I ask.

"Nothing yet." I look in front of me and see nothing. Then I look to my left and see nothing, but when I look to my right, I see a little speck of red.

"I think I found it!"

"WHERE?" he shouts. While he turns, he drops Chase.

"CHASE!" Adam and I help him up to his feet. I turn help put him on Adam's back again.

"Sorry" Adam apologizes, "Let's head over there then!" After 20 minutes, we finally see our aircraft.

"WE DID IT ADAM!" I cry as I hug him, "WE FOUND IT!"

"Let's go inside." Adam replies. When we get inside, Adam lies Chase down. I find some heated blankets and throw them over him. I then grab a blanket and wrap it around myself. "I'll go take us home." Adam then starts to walk to the front of the machine. I sit down next to Chase. I find a pillow sitting beside me and lay Chase's head underneath it.

"Bree?" he coughs, "Where are we?"

"We're in Davenport's aircraft" I tell him.

"How did we….." he has a coughing fit again.

"Hey don't ask so many questions, ok?" Chase nods. He yawns. He starts to shiver harder.

"I-I-I'm f-f-reezing." I find another blanket and cover it over Chase.

"There you go" I say, "I know you're probably still freezing, but Adam's getting ready to take us home."

"Tell him to hurry." Chase slowly drifts back off to sleep as I feel the ship moving and flying into the air.

"Got it started" Adam cried walking towards me and sitting down beside me. I yawn. I'm exhausted. "You tired?" I nod.

"I'm exhausted. I'm pooped out."

"Well you can get some sleep. We're safe now." He puts his arm around my neck and I snuggle into him.

"Ok." I slowly fall asleep…

"Bree" I hear Adam say shaking my shoulders, "Wake up we're home." After about 10 minutes I finally get up and walk into the house. Adam carries Chase. When we walk in, Tasha is in the kitchen. Her eyes nearly pop out when she sees us.

"ADAM, BREE! YOU'RE BACK" She rushes up with a smile on her face, but her face disappears when she see's Chase. "What happened?" I explain everything. "Adam lay him on the sofa. Adam gently places Chase on the couch. Tasha takes off his shoes and puts a thermometer in his mouth. While we were waiting for Chase's temperature, Tasha brought us down some blankets and made some warm milk.

"Thanks" Adam and I reply.

"Hey Tasha" I say, "I'm going down to my capsule to go to sleep. I'm really tired." She nods and I walk into my capsule and fall fast asleep.

Chase's pov:

I feel a warm damp rag pressing against my forehead.

"How long has he been like this?" I hear Tasha ask.

"For a while now" I hear Adam answer, "While we were in the hiding house he looked like he was going to freeze to death."

"Aww poor baby." Where am I? Oh, I must be back at the house. I flutter my eyes open. Tasha was looking down at me. I was lying on the couch. Adam was sitting in the kitchen eating an apple. "Hey honey."

"Hi" I weakly replied. I started to shiver.

"Adam" Tasha yelled, "Can you get me a whole bunch of blankets please?" He walked off. "Don't worry. I'll warm you up in no time." I then sneeze. "Bless you."

"Thank you" I reply, but then start coughing.

"Adam said you were sick."

"Yeah. Sadly."

"The thermometer said your temperature is 103.1 now."

"It got higher?"

"Yes sadly, but don't worry. Now that you're back here, it'll go down in no time." Adam came back with a whole bunch of blankets. He threw them all on top of me. I let out a sigh of relief. I felt way warmer now.

"Where's Mr. Davenport, and Leo." I ask.

"They went with Douglas to get something to help find you guys, but they're on their way back now that they know you're here."

"Ok." I yawn. I feel my eyes start to drop. Why am I so tired? I just went to sleep for about 8 hours probably. I tried to force my eyes to stay awake. Tasha put her hand on my cheek.

"Don't try to fight your system Chase" she told, "Go to sleep." I nod and fall back asleep.

**How was that? Feel free to review and see ya later!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey Guys! Here's chapter 12!**

Bree's pov:

When I woke up from my hour nap and I went upstairs with Adam to watch Chase sleeping. Tasha had gone to the store to get Chase some medicine. Mr. Davenport was on his way back.

"How is he?" I ask Adam.

"Well he's about the same as when you went downstairs. He was tired." I sigh and sit down beside Chase. He looked like he was having a nightmare. He was thrashing around, his face was pale and he starting to mumble.

"No…" he cried, "No Ann please. I'm only a kid. I'm 16!" I wiped away his tears that fell from his cheeks.

"It's alright" I soothe, "She's not here. She's gone."

"Mmmmm….Bree watch out, Matthews….."

"Hey it's ok. We're all safe now."

"No….leave Adam and Bree alone." He starts shaking.

Adam walked over to Chase beside me and said, "It's ok Chasey. It's ok. It's us Adam and Bree."

"Guys?..."

"Yeah." Adam pushed his hair off his sweaty forehead, "Bree I think his temperature's higher." I grab a wet rage and hold it on Chase's forehead.

"Great" I reply, "He's getting worse, like before."

"Stop….please" Chase wimpered. He then put his hands over his chest.

"Chase wake up" I gently tell him. He opens his eyes.

"What happened?"

"You were having a bad dream."

"It was awful. Matthews was beating you Bree and Krane was choking Adam and Ann was on top of me and then she…."

"Hey" Adam replied, "Don't worry about it. You're safe now." Chase nods and looks up at my face and grasps.

"Bree did Matthews give you that bruise on your face?" I nod, "Oh my gosh. I'm so sorry. This is all my fault." He starts to cry. Adam rubs his back. "You guys got hurt…."

"I'm fine Chase. And so is Adam. It's you who we're worried about."

"I'm fine Bree" he sneezes, "I just have a little cold. Look I can even get up and walk." He stands up a little from the couch but winces and falls back down on the couch. He looked like he had used all the energy he had left to stand up.

"Chase are you ok?" Chase took a couple off deep breaths.

"I think so" Chase answered, "Just feel like my energy's drained out."

"Stay down ok?" Adam calmly told him. A couple of minutes later, Mr. Davenport, Leo and Douglas came walking through the door.

"Hey everyone" Leo says. We say hi back. Mr. Davenport and Douglas went rushing to Chase's side as Adam and I backed out of the way.

"He just fell asleep a minute ago" I explained, "He drained out all his energy by standing up." Mr. Davenport put his palm on his forehead.

"He's warm." He pulls his hand away.

"He has a fever of 103." Adam replied.

"That's pretty high Donnie" Douglas blurted out.

"I know" Davenport responded, "Tasha said she was going to get medicine though. Hopefully that will bring it down. Maybe I should scan his chip and make sure nothing's wrong it." He looked down at Chase sleeping soundly. "Maybe later. He looks so exhausted." Davenport walked over to me and gently grabbed my face, examining my bruise. "Krane did this?"

"No" I answer, "Matthews. Krane gave Ann and Matthews bionics!" Douglas looked shocked and Leo did too.

"How is he going to give them some too?" Mr. Davenport raged. I shrugged my shoulders. He probably needs help defeating all 3 of three of us bionic kids. Chase starts to shiver. Mr. Davenport sat down next to him and put another blanket on him. "There you go Chase." Chase snuggles up into the blanket.

"Why is he so cold?" Leo asked. I then explained about the past events. I also explained how his chip could not be working normally if he overused his bionics right after his chip was activated.

For an hour, we sat there in the living room talking. Tasha came home. After she put the groceries away she asked Mr. Davenport to sit Chase up as she put the spoonful of cold medicine up to Chase's mouth. Chase started to wake up and rub his eyes.

"No medicine Tasha, sleepy."

"You can sleep after this sweetie." Chase groaned and willingly took the medicine.

"Ewww" he replied, "This medicine tastes like feet." We all chuckle a little bit.

"How you feeling kiddo?" Douglas asked him. Chase's eyes widened.

" DOUGLAS?"

"Yup it's me. I'm really sorry Chase for all I've done to you. I really didn't mean to. I've just put in more danger than you would've been."

Chase blinked blankly. "It's ok, I guess, but I still can't look at you the same way I used to." Douglas just nodded. Chase then sneezed.

"Bless you" Leo cried.

"Thanks" Chase sniffled. Tasha then laid Chase back down and he fell asleep. She kisses his cheek.

"I wonder where Krane is?" I asked.

"Probably somewhere planning to destroy us" Adam replied.

"We're going to have to be extra careful and alert" Davenport told us, "Krane, Matthews and Ann are very dangerous." We nod in agreement.

"I had a GPS signal on Krane's chip" Douglas replied, "But somehow it doesn't work anymore. Krane must have done something to it."

"We need to track him down quickly" I cry, "The last time Adam and I saw him was in the hiding house in Alaska. Along with Matthews and Ann. Poor Chase he can't go anywhere without running into them." I felt a tear come out of my eye. "When we were in Krane's lab and I saw him chained to the bed with Ann on top of him…..I wanted to hurt her so badly!"

"It's ok Bree" Mr. Davenport said putting a hand on my shoulder, "We just have to keep a good eye on him."

"Ok." I nod.

"Ann's a sick woman." Adam shouted, "And Matthews is even sicker!" After talking about them for some time we go and eat in the kitchen.

Chase's pov:

I wake up feeling cold, and sick. Mr. Davenport is sitting next to me stroking my hair.

"Hey" Mr. Davenport said, "Feeling any better?"

"I feel worse" I croak. "My throat is killing me."

"I had a feeling you would say that. Maybe I need to scan your chip to see if that's what's causing you to get sick again."

"Do we need to go down to the lab?"

"Yes"

I groan. "I don't I could walk there without falling flat on my face."

"Here I'll carry you then." Mr. Davenport carries me down to the lab. Bree, Adam and Leo are down there talking. Mr. Davenport puts me on the counter. "Ok Chase. Just stay right here while I scan." He walks over to his computer. After a couple minutes he comes walking back towards me. "Well your chip is still damaged. I guess that's because it never really got fixed correctly."

"Am I going to have to back to the hospital?" Mr. Davenport nods. I start to breath heavily.

"Chase….."

"Please don't take me back there. I can't get another operation."

"Chase it will be fine."

"That's what you said last time."

"But I mean it this time. I'll never leave your side. Even while they're operating."

"You promise?"

"Yes."

"Ok." I yawn out of exhaustion.

'I'm going to take you back to the couch now ok?" I nod and I fall asleep as he carries me upstairs.

**Feel free to review and see ya later!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey! Here's chapter 13! Thanks for the reviews!**

Chase's pov:

When I woke up next, I felt really sick. My stomach feels weird. My nose is so stuffy that I feel like I can't breathe. I feel like I'm going to puke at any second. I start to shiver as I feel someone throw another blanket on top of me. I finally open my eyes and see Bree sitting next to me.

"Hey" she said.

"Hey" I respond, "Where is everybody?"

"Well, Douglas went back to his house, Mr. Davenport, Leo and Adam are in the lab and Tasha had to rush to work for some special on the news tonight. "

"Oh ok."

"You feeling ok? Mr. Davenport said that your broken bones are healed, but you still have a fever." My stomach starts to gurgle. "Actually to be honest…." I turn my head and start to puke onto the floor. Bree quickly grabs a bucket and puts it under my head. I start to puke nonstop. 3 minutes later I heard Mr. Davenport come upstairs and rush towards me.

"What's wrong now?" he asks Bree.

"He just started throwing up" she answered as she rubbed my back. For a couple seconds I stopped vomiting.

"Mr. Davenport this so gross…" I start before puking again continuously.

"I know Chase" Davenport soothed, "Let it all out." After about 10 minutes I stop puking and I fall back into the couch again and took a deep breath. I was now sweating like crazy, sweat dripping left and right off my chin. I was so hot. I tried to take some of the blankets off of me, but failed due to Bree putting them back on.

"Bree…..stop it."

"Chase keep them on for me."

"I'm hot." I notice I'm acting like a baby. The cold medicine must have some effect on me.

"Mr. Davenport….."

"Sorry" Chase he replied, "Bree's right. Keep them on please."

"I'm hot."

"Chase you have to keep them on. I'll go get you some orange juice." He walked off into the kitchen. Bree tucked in my covers.

"So hot Bree….." I whine.

"I know Chase. Mr. Davenport's getting you something to drink."

"Tell him to hurry Bree…."

"It's ok Chase. Relax. He'll come back soon."

"Hmmmm…" I toss and turn on the couch under the covers. I feel like I'm on top of the sun. "So hot…"

"It's ok." Mr. Davenport comes running up to me with a glass of orange juice.

"Here Chase" he told me as he put the glass to my lips, "Drink it." I eagerly take a long sip of it before he pulls it away.

"More…."

"Maybe later Chase…." He puts down my fidgeting arms.

"Still hot..." I exclaim, "More oj please…"

"Bree go get a wet rag" Davenport told Bree. She supersped off and came back with one. Mr. Davenport applied it to my head.

"It's not cold enough!" I cry, "I need water!" Bree looked down at me with concern.

"Mr. Davenport is he ok? He's starting to scare me."

"I don't know" he whispered. I think he said something else, but I didn't hear it out. I felt like I was on fire.

"Mr. Davenport…." I squeak.

"Something's wrong….oh God something's really wrong with him Bree." I now feel like I can't breathe and I start to breath heavy. "WE HAVE TO GET HIM DOWN TO THE LAB NOW!" I feel someone pick me up and rush me down to the lab. Davenport places me on the table and Adam, Bree and Leo start to look down at me.

"Davenport what's wrong with him?" Adam asks.

"Big D what's going on?" Leo adds. Bree wipes the sweat off my face with a dry towel, but it's no use. More sweat pours down seconds later.

"Oh no it's his chip" Davenport yelled from his desk. Now I can't get my mind off of liquids.

"Water…somebody please….." I moan.

"Mr. Davenport can I give him some water please?" Bree pleaded.

"No that will make it worse, no."

"Mr. Davenport what….."

"Bree please trust me" Mr. Davenport firmly says to her. "Leo go and call Douglas and tell him to get here quickly!" Leo nods and heads upstairs to call. I start to cough.

"It feels like I'm burning!" I scream. I thrash around. Adam holds me in place. Mr. Davenport is looking down at me. "Please….I need something to drink."

"Chase I'm sorry. I can't. It will make you feel worse."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm sorry."

"No please I feel like I'm dying….." I feel like I'm suffocating and I start gasping for air.

"DAVENPORT FIX HIM!" Adam screams.

"I'm trying Adam, but I can't really do anything without putting him in danger of dying faster!"

"WHAT?! " Adam and Bree exclaim at the same time. Wait I'm about to die?

"Die?" I gasp, "What…" I can't finish my sentence cause I take in another gulp of air.

"Hang in there Chase" Mr. Davenport says while running his hand through my hair, "Hold on."

**How was that? Sorry it was short. Please review and see ya later!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews. Here's chapter 14!**

Adam's pov:

Chase is now gasping for air. What's wrong with him? It sounds like he's choking!

"Hang in there Chase" Mr. Davenport says running a hand through Chase's hair. "Hold on." Chase attempts to nod. I see tears come from out of his eyes.

"What's wrong with him?" Bree asked Davenport, clutching Chase's hand.

"I don't know" he answered, "His chip is malfunctioning. Somehow it's making his body temperature increase rapidly."

"Why can't I give him anything to drink?"

"Because if he gets too many liquids in his system right now, his chip might explode." Bree and I gasp. Explode? Leo then came running back into the lab.

"Douglas said he was on his way." Leo cried.

"Did you tell him to hurry?"

"Yup."

"Ok. I'm praying he'll get here in time." He turns to all three of us. "If he doesn't, Chase's temperature will keep getting higher and higher and he could die from being overheated. I can't take his chip out cause it never got fixed thanks to Douglas. I don't even know why I'm talking to him now. I guess it's because he's the only one that knows how to stop the chip from overheating." Chase thrashes around.

"Please…." He screeches, "Water…..please…"

"I'm sorry" Bree told him, "We can't. It could really hurt you." He whimpers. I wet a rag and put it to his forehead. The rag instantly becomes dry and I re-wet it.

"Feels good" Chase mumbled. I applied the rag to his head again. Waiting for Douglas to arrive was plain torture for us and Chase. Seeing Chase become dehydrated broke my heart. He kept asking for water, juice, pop, anything to drink but we couldn't give it to him. After 15 minutes we saw Douglas run into the lab. Before he could say anything, Mr. Davenport told him to hurry and fix his chip. Douglas ran over the computer and typed some stuff in. He looked down at the computer screen, along with Mr. Davenport.

"I don't know what's wrong with it" Douglas cried.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT'S WRONG WITH IT?! YOU CREATED THE CHIP DIDN'T YOU?"

"Yes, but it looks like somebody installed something on his chip and it's causing the chip to self destruct."

"Mr. Davenport…." Chase cried. Mr. Davenport ran over to him.

"Chase stay awake for me okay?" Davenport kept repeating, "Just stay awake. You can't close your eyes ok?"

"Thirsty"

"I know." He wiped the tears away from Chase's cheek.

"DONALD COME QUICK! I THINK I FOUND SOMETHING!" Davenport was by Douglas' side in a blast. They then started whispering. After a minute I see Davenport's facial expression is still the same. Worried. He runs up to Bree, Leo and I and he tells us, "Guys you need to go upstairs now!" I see Douglas pull out some needles.

"What's going…." I try to ask, but Davenport interrupts.

"Guys go now!" We obey and go upstairs to the living room. Once we get up there, we talk about what was going on in the lab.

"Did you see how many needles Douglas pulled out?" Bree asked scared. I nod.

"I hope Chase is ok." Leo replies. About an hour later we see Mr. Davenport carrying a sleeping Chase in his arms into the living room. Douglas is right behind him.

"Is he ok?" Bree squeaked. Davenport placed him on the couch.

"I don't know. Apparently something happened to where the chip was programmed to self destruct causing Chase to overheat." He sighed.

"So how did you fix him?" I ask.

"We didn't." Douglas replied, "I just managed to put the self destruct on hold for awhile before it can actually explode . We need to find out how it was programmed to do that." Chase yawned. Douglas looked at Chase, "He should be okay for now. He still is running a high fever though." He turns back to us, "You guys have to promise not to tell Chase about the chip explosion thing. I don't want him to panic and glitch. It might cause even more damage to the chip." We nod. I hate keeping secrets from Chase. Especially when they're important secrets. Mr. Davenport looked at me.

"Adam" he told, "Can you carry him upstairs to bed?" I nod and gently lift up Chase and head upstairs and place him down on a bed. I tuck the covers over him. Everyone else came walking into the room after that.

"Mr. Davenport" Bree started, "May I give Chase some water now?"

"I don't know" Mr. Davenport replied, "Douglas can Chase have something to drink?

"Uhhh" Douglas paused for a minute, "I guess. I don't think it will hurt him since the chip's programming is on hold for now, but if he starts to overheat again, stop giving him liquids." Bree nods.

"Ok" she told, "Thanks."

"I think I'll go call Tasha now" Davenport replied, "Douglas you might want to stick around for now. I'll show you to a room." Douglas follows Mr. Davenport out the door. Bree sits down beside Chase.

"I wonder what would make the chip program itself to do that." Bree asked.

"Big D said he didn't program it." Leo cried.

"And Douglas said it wasn't him either" I add, "Maybe the chip malfunctioned and programmed it itself."

"Maybe you're right Adam" Bree cries, "But Douglas is pretty smart. He put special time into making our chips. I'm sure that the chip can't program itself to do anything." After talking about it and sitting around for an hour, Chase starts to wake up.

"Hmmmm" he croaks, "What's going on….oww!" He holds his throat.

"Mr. Davenport said….." I started before I stopped myself. I remembered that Douglas told us not to tell Chase about his chip exploding, "I mean you fell asleep." Bree and Leo sighed in relief, probably glad that I didn't tell Chase about his chip. "Anyways, how are you feeling?" I feel his forehead. Ow. He's burning hot!

"Awful" he responds, "Everything hurts. My throat especially, but I'm glad that I don't feel like I'm on fire anymore. I must've passed out from being so hot. What happened anyway?"

"Uhhhh" Leo started.

"Umm never mind that" Bree quickly said putting her hand on Chase's shoulder. "Do you want some pop? I heard 7-up is good for a sore throat. You said your throat was sore right?" Chase nodded.

"Yeah I can barely talk" he answered, "But what happened earlier when…"

"Shhhh" Bree hushed him, putting her finger up to his lips, "Never mind that. You're too sick to be thinking about that anyway. I'll go get you some pop." She walked away from the bed and mouthed the words to Leo and I, "Distract him." We nod. She leaves the room.

"Ok she's acting weird" Chase coughed out, "But really, what happened when I was out? What did Davenport do to make me less hot?"

"Chase don't talk so much" I say to him, "I heard that if you talk too much when you have a sore throat, you could lose your voice permanently!"

"Where did you hear that? That's not true Adam. Stop watching those dumb cartoons."

"Uh never mind that Chase" Leo said, "Sooo…..what's up Chase?"

"Uhh" Chase replied annoyed, "I was hot, I passed out and I'm now in the bed feeling miserable. Come on guys tell me what happened!"

"Why are you so curious?" I ask.

"Because I want to know how Davenport fixed me!" Leo looks at Chase.

"Adam" Leo says, "Doesn't Chase's face looks a little green to you?"

"No…." I start to answer.

"DOESN'T IT ADAM?" I then catch on to what Leo's doing and nod in agreement.

"Yeah Leo" I reply, "It sure is green, like a alien!" Chase looked scared.

"Green" Chase coughed, "Where? Where?" He sits up, but Leo pushes him down.

"Don't stand up Chase" he replied, "We'll go get Mr. Davenport for you."

"Both of you? Shouldn't one of you stay with me?"

"Uhhh" I look around the room and see a stuffed bear that Chase loved when he was little.

"Here" I say, "Mr. Stuffy will be with you Chasey." Chase rolled his eyes.

"I don't play with Mr. Stuffy any…" Before he could finish I tucked the bear down in the bed next to him. "Now we'll be right back." Leo and I run out of the room.

"Phew" Leo whispers to me, "That was too close."

"It sure was." Bree comes walking up to us with a glass of pop in her hands.

"Guys" she said, "Why aren't you in there with Chase?" We told her why. "Guys you can't leave Chase by himself! Something could happen to him!" She marched off into the room.

"Maybe we should watch some T.V now" Leo cried, "Bree's mad at us and Chase probably is too." We head downstairs.

**How was that? Feel free to review! See ya next chapter!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews. Here's chapter 15!**

Chase's pov:

I groan as Adam and Leo run out of the room. Why is everybody acting so strange? I sigh as I sink back down into my pillow. A minute passes by and Bree comes walking back into the room with a glass of 7-up.

"Here" she said as she hopped on the bed. She brought the glass to my lips and I drunk a sip of pop. I started to cough after that. Bree sat me up and rubbed my back. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, thanks." I sank back down into the bed, "Bree?" She pushed my hair back.

"Yes?"

"What happened when I passed out?"

"If you really want to know, you should ask Mr. Davenport or Douglas, ok?"

"I'll ask Mr. Davenport. I don't want to speak to Douglas."

"Even though I still hate him Chase, I think he still loves us."

"I guess making me bleed to death is his way of showing care for me."

"Chase I know he didn't mean to do that. I can tell from the way he shows concern for your health now. I think his anger got the best of them."

"He could've controlled his anger."

"I know, but I think he is really sorry now."

"Whatever. Where is he anyway?"

"Davenport was showing him a room to stay in"

"He's staying here?! Great."

"Oh come on Chase. It won't be too bad."

"If you say so. I still don't trust him though." I yawn. I guess I'm pretty tired from all this talking.

"Awww….is somebody sleepy?" Bree makes a baby face at me.

"No…." I argue, "I'm just…" I yawn again. Bree pulls the covers up over my chest.

"Get some sleep Chase, ok?" I nod and I slowly fall asleep.

_2 hours later_

I hear voices that sound like Tasha, Mr. Davenport, and Douglas.

"I rushed home right after you called Donald" I heard Tasha scream. "How is he?"

"He could be better" Mr. Davenport replied, "But he was better than what he was before."

"He's so warm" I hear Douglas say as I feel his hand on my forehead. I feel like swatting his arm away, but I don't. "When I saw him earlier after you called me, I was so scared. I can't believe that his chip was about to explode!" Wait…my chip was about to explode? How does a chip randomly program itself to explode? I bet Douglas had something to with it. "Is this Mr. Stuffy?" I'm guessing he saw my old stuffed bear that Adam placed next to me, "I remember when I got this for him."

"Yeah" Mr. Davenport replied, "He used to love that thing to death. I remember when he used to be scared of thunderstorms. That bear would always calm him down."

_Flashback to 13 years ago._

"_Chase it's ok" I hear Mr. Davenport tell me, "It's just a little storm." I was sobbing into Mr. Davenport's chest as he cradled me in his arms. _

"_S-s-cared" I sob, "It's so loud!" _

"_Mr. Davenport make Chase stop crying" Bree cries, "He's making me sad."_

"_And he's ruining movie night!" Adam added, "I can't hear what the people are saying Mr. Davenport!"_

"_Chase" Mr. Davenport whispers, "It's ok."_

"_Make it stop" I cry. _

"_Will Mr. Stuffy make you stop crying?"_

"_Maybe."_

"_Here you go Chase" Bree says as he puts Mr. Stuffy in my hand." I smile a little as I ease up from Mr. Davenport and begin to relax._

"_Thanks Bree" I reply hugging Mr. Stuffy. After a couple minutes I stop crying and we all continue to watch the movie on that stormy night. _

_End of Flashback_

I then feel what feels like a tear drop fall onto the side of my cheek. I then hear sniffles. Wait…was Douglas crying? "This is my fault."

"Douglas this isn't….." Mr. Davenport started.

"No Donald it is" Douglas sobbed, interrupting him, "You don't have to cover up my wrong doings for me." He starts to stroke my hair and wipes his tears off my cheeks. "Look at him. He's so sick. And this all started because I took him from the hospital when he was supposed to get his operation done. And then I almost cut him to death, because he didn't want to take over the world with me. Now he has a phobia of knives. I'm a monster!" For 10 minutes Tasha and Davenport try to comfort Douglas and tell him that it's ok, but he doesn't listen. I sort of feel bad for him now. Maybe Bree was right, maybe he does care for me. But maybe he's acting so Mr. Davenport will feel bad for him.

After a while, Tasha and Davenport head downstairs. I still feel Douglas beside me. He grabs my hand and squeezes it.

"I'm so sorry Chase" he cries, "I didn't mean to hurt you. I know you're in pain physically and mentally. I also know you're sick both physically and mentally and I'm just so so sorry. If I could, I would take back everything wrong I have done." He sobs into my chest. I start feel uncomfortable, so I groan and pretend to wake up. I feel Douglas get off of me. I flutter my eyes open and see him staring at me with worry in his eyes.

"Douglas?" I weakly ask.

"Hey son" he replies, "I'm glad you're awake."

"What are you doing here?"

"I came….uh…..to check on you, yeah. To see how you're doing."

"Oh ok. What happened? How'd I get here?" I lied to see if he would tell me about my chip attempting to explode.

"Oh. Yeah something happened with your chip, but don't worry it's fixed now."

"Ok." I didn't feel like asking him what happened to my chip. I already know. He obviously didn't want to talk about it to me. Douglas takes a towel and wipes the sweat off my face. My throat starts to feel dry.

"Can I have something to drink?"

"Yeah kid. Bree left your 7-up up here for you." He grabbed the glass and put it to my lips. I drank it slowly. Surprisingly, Douglas is the only one that lets me have as much to drink as I want. After drinking most of the pop out of the glass, I tell him I've had enough. He puts the glass down on the table. Douglas then took 20 minutes to tell me how sorry he was and etc. I told him it was ok, but deep down inside, I didn't know if I really mean it. I still can't forgive him for what he did to me. I will never be healed fully. After spending a lot of time talking to Douglas, I began to fall dreary again and he starts to read me a story that I used to like when I was little. It was the book that came with Mr. Stuffy. I was going to tell him that I was too old for anyone to read me stories, but I didn't. He seemed like he really wanted to and it's the least he could do for me. As my eyes droop and begin to close, he strokes my face and walks out the room, closing the door.

**How was that? Feel free to review! See ya later!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys! Sorry for the wait. Here's the next chapter!**

Douglas' pov:

I stroke Chase's face and I then walk out of the room closing the door. I hope he gets better. I walk down the stairs. Once I reach the living room, I gasp. I see the whole family trapped in this huge cage.

"Guys what happened?!" I exclaim as I go running towards them.

"Douglas no it's a trap!" Donald replies.

"Too late to warn him now Donald" I hear a scary voice say. I turn around and see Krane, Matthews and Ann.

"Krane what did you do?!" I scream.

"Oh nothing yet" Krane chuckles, "Nothing." He blasts me with his bionics and I fall to the floor in pain. Matthews then grabs me and ties me to a nearby chair.

"Finally" Krane replied, "I can finally defeat all of you."

"What are you going to do?" Tasha asked.

"What am I going to do?" he mocks, "I'm going to destroy all of you." The room began silent.

"You won't get away with this!" Bree shouts.

"Oh and who's going to stop us little missy? Everyone is down here."

"Except for the weak one" Matthews joked.

"He's not weak!" I reply.

"You may not want to believe that, but he is. I bet if I had 3 knives pointed at him for longer than 5 seconds, he would pass out."

"Hey let's try that!" Ann added.

"Don't make fun of him" Donald yelled, "He can't help that he's scared. He's sick. You guys scared him so badly he's afraid to talk to anybody anymore!"

"Good" Matthews replied, "The quieter he is, the better it is for me."

"Yeah" Ann chuckled.

"You're not getting anywhere near him!" Donald shouts.

"Oh you just wait" Krane spat, "Chase will come here when he realizes that you guys are missing. And don't even count on your 'home security system' to warn him either. I turned him off." Well that's just great. There's no way we're getting out of this one.

Chase's pov:

I wake up feeling hot, but cold at the same time. I turn to the table to see if someone had refilled my glass with more 7-up, but no one did. I look around the room to see if anyone is in here with me, but I find no one. That's weird. Usually Bree would be up here checking on me if everybody else was busy with something else. Maybe Bree had gone to the bathroom. 10 minutes passed and nobody came into the room. My throat was starting to get scratchy and dry. I felt the urge for water. I feel sweat pouring down from my forehead. I'm so hot.

"Mr. Davenport" I squeak, "Where are you?" No answer. I assume that's because he can't hear me. I stumble onto my feet and attempt to walk out of the room. I fall a couple of times and soon I am able to walk while holding on to the wall. While walking in the hallway I hear voices.

"How does it feel to be so close to death guys?" Is that KRANE?!

"It must feel awful.." Is that ANN?

"Yeah, I sort of feel bad for you guys….NOT!" Is that MATTHEWS?! What are they doing here? They must've captured everybody!

"Where is that pipsqueak?" Krane asked. I assume he's talking about me. "He was supposed to be here a long time ago. He must be down in the lab. Let's go guys." I hear them walk off into the elevator. I slide down the stairs.

"CHASE!" Adam exclaims.

"Shhhhhhh!" Leo replies, "Quiet Adam! Krane will hear us."

"Chase what are you doing down here?" Davenport asks me, "You're too sick to be walking around."

"I woke up feeling hot and thirsty, but nobody was in the room with me so I started walking downstairs when I heard Krane, Matthews and Ann!"

"Ugh" Bree cried, "How did he capture us? I was sitting on the couch and all of a sudden I black out and I wake up in a cage."

"Same" everyone but Douglas replies.

"Don't worry guys" I assure them, "I'll get you guys out of there." I start to fidget with the lock, but it's no use. I need the key.

"Looking for us?" I jump around and find Krane, Matthews and Ann standing in the kitchen, "I thought I heard someone roaming around up here." I stand in my fighting position.

"Let them go" I order him.

"Ha, like you could stop all three of us. You might as well give up."

"I'll never give up on my family."

"Aww how sweet" Ann joked, "Let's get him. Remember, we're not killing him though guys." They nod in agreement.

"This is going to be way too easy" Matthews cried, "We won't even need our bionics!" Krane chuckles. All three of them pull out sharp knives from their pockets and point them at me. I freeze in fear. "Just wait for it guys, he'll be out in a minute."

"Chase don't be afraid" Mr. Davenport replies, "Your bionics are way more powerful than those knives." I begin to think of all the bad experiences of me with a knife and I slowly begin to pass out.

"No Chase no….." I hear Adam cry, "Stay strong!"

"Well this worked out perfectly" Krane replied, "What a coward"

"YOU KNOW WHAT SHUTUP!" Douglas yelled, "IF ANYBODY IS A COWARD IN HERE IT'S YOU! YOU KNOW CHASE IS 3x BETTER THAN YOU ARE SO YOU PULL OUT A KNIFE TO SCARE HIM! YOU'RE THE REAL COWARD!" I start to think clearly again. Wow. Maybe Douglas does care about me.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Krane blasted his bionics at Douglas making him shriek in pain. I feel something snap in me. Nobody mistreats my family. I don't care if you hurt me with that knife anymore. I'd rather have me dead than the rest of my family.

"DON'T HURT THEM!" I exclaim throwing a force field at Krane, Matthews and Ann making them fall to the floor stunned. I walk over to Krane and grab the key out of his pocket. I start to run over to the cage when I feel Matthews kick me in the shin, causing me to fall to the floor, dropping the key. Ann stands up and grabs the key. I lift her up into the air and toss her into the kitchen, the key flinging back onto the floor between Matthews, Krane and I. Krane charges at it as he blasts me. I cry out in pain, but I shake off the pain and throw my force field at him. He falls face first on the floor. I then dodge Matthews, grab the key and throw it to Mr. Davenport, his hand reaching out for it. He grabs it and starts to unlock the cage. Meanwhile I pick up a knife from on the floor and throw it to Douglas so he can untie himself. Matthews jumps on me from behind and I fall to the floor. Matthews throws a couple of punches at me before I push him off of me. By that time everyone was out of the cage and Douglas was free from the chair. We all begin to fight. Tasha and Leo run upstairs. Adam and Davenport takes on Matthews, Bree and Douglas take on Ann and I take on Krane since I'm closest to him. In a few minutes Adam, Mr. Davenport and Bree defeat Matthews and Ann. They lay unconscious on the floor.

"THAT'S IT! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" Krane says grabbing me and holding a blade up to my throat and grasping his free hand around my waist. Everyone else crowds around us.

"Let him go" Mr. Davenport says firmly. Adam starts to walk towards us.

"I'm not letting him go" Krane answered squeezing my waist even tighter with his super strength. I gasp for air. "Step any closer to me and he gets it."

"Look don't hurt him" Douglas replied, "Hurt me instead."

"I am going to hurt you, after I finish him off."

"You can't hurt him remember" Bree replied, "You promised Matthews…."

"Well guess what I lied! I want all 3 bionic kids dead. And Chase hear is going to be the first one to go bye bye." He pulls the blade closer to my throat. I suddenly feel like I'm suffocating.

"What's wrong with him?" Davenport asks, "He's face is red!" Krane looks down at me. He then laughs.

"Oops I guess I forgot that I programmed his chip to explode" Krane laughed, "One of you tried to block it, but nobody came stop me." I start to breath heavily. "Maybe I should let him die like this." He starts to let go of me, "But then again…" I suddenly feel the blade collide with my stomach. After that it felt like everything was in slow motion. Everyone is gazing at me in shock. I fall to the floor crying out in pain. I see Bree rush over to me. Adam, Douglas and Davenport attack Krane all at once. I close my eyes and pray that this is just a dream, but it isn't. Bree tries to remove my hands from my stomach, but I refuse. It hurts too badly. I see the blood soak through my hands. I also feel like I'm next to the sun again, like I had before.

"Hang in there Chase" Bree whispers, "It's going to be okay." I nod, but I know everything's not going to be okay. I'm either going to die of blood loss or by my chip exploding.

"Bree" I cough out, "Tell everyone that I love-"

"Shhh don't say that you're going to be okay. I promise."

"Bree"

"No"

"Bree"

"NO! You'll be fine!" She then breaks out in loud sobs. Before everything becomes dark I tell her

"I love you guys."

**How was that? Please review and see you next chapter!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey everybody! I'm back with the next chapter!**

Bree's pov:

"I love you guys" Chase whispers and he slowly closes his eyes.

"Chase" I scream, "Chase….Chase…..CHASE! NO!" I gently shake his shoulders. "No please wake up…..PLEASE." I begin to cry. Mr. Davenport instantly rushes to my side, leaving Adam and Douglas to fight Krane.

"Chase" Mr. Davenport cried as he knelt beside him. He checked his pulse. "HE'S NOT BREATHING." I sob louder as Mr. Davenport begins to apply pressure to Chase's stomach. Chase's face is so pale.

"Please wake up Chase" I cry grabbing his hands and squeezing them, "Please…." Nothing was working do far. Mr. Davenport kept checking his pulse.

"He's still not breathing" Mr. Davenport spits out. We then hear a clicking noise. Oh no. His chip must've exploded. "I'm not giving up on him yet!" He starts CPR on Chase. I look up and see Adam and Douglas staring in shock at Chase's lifeless body.

"Haha finally" Krane laughed, "He's dead. That took too long." Suddenly we see Krane fly across the room from Adam blasting his bionics. Then Adam went over to him and blasted him again, causing Krane to go unconscious. Adam then ran over to me along with Douglas.

"His chip exploded?" Douglas asked.

"Yeah" I squeak out.

"Come on buddy come back to us." Adam replied. Still nothing.

"Please" I sob, "Please wake up." After a minute we heard Chase take in a little gulp of air.

"Oh thank God" Davenport replied, "We have to get him to the hospital now." Tasha and Leo come running downstairs.

"Donald what's….OH MY!" She immediately knelt beside Mr. Davenport and stared at Chase.

"What's going to happen to Krane?" Leo asked. Douglas ran over to Krane, Matthews and Ann and put them in the bionic proof cage we were trapped in earlier.

"I am going to make them suffer" Douglas spat out walking back over to us.

"Ok I'm going to pick him up now" Mr. Davenport told, "I hope I don't hurt him even more." He gently slid his hands underneath Chase and slowly began to lift him up. After Chase was off the floor I noticed that blood was dripping from Chase's head in the back.

"Mr. Davenport his head!" I exclaim.

"Tasha help me get him over to the couch." Tasha nodded and the both placed Chase on the couch.

"How are we going to get him to the hospital?" Douglas cried.

"I don't know. I was going to take him in my Davencar, but I'm scared to carry him anywhere else. He's losing too much blood. I'm going to have to call an ambulance." He immediately got on the phone and called. Tasha ran out of the room. Adam and Leo comforted me as I sobbed loudly.

"It's ok Bree" Adam told me, "Chase is strong he'll pull through this."

"Yeah" Leo added, "He always ends up being ok at the end."

"Before he went unconscious" I told, "He said that he loves you guys….it was like he thought he was going to die…." Adam holds me even tighter. I can feel tears coming from him and Leo's eyes too. Their tears dripped into my hair. I looked over at the couch and saw Douglas just sitting there quietly. His eyes were focused on Chase. He just stared at him. Tasha came running back into the room with some Kleenex's. She handed each of us one and then she slid the pillow under Chase's head.

"Ok they're on their way" Davenport said after hanging up on the phone, "I hope they get here on time." He then walked over to Chase and examined his wound to his stomach. "Maybe I should bandage this up." He pulls out his kit and begins to apply the bandages to Chase. Chase in response doesn't thrash around or anything. Usually he would though. That must mean that this is very serious. "Ok done." He checks Chase's pulse again.

"Is he still breathing?" Tasha asked.

"Barely" Davenport replied, "Where is that ambulance? And the people who need to take Krane, Ann and Matthews to prison?!"

"I'm sure they'll be here soon dear" Tasha said with her eyes still on Chase.

"I should kill them all" Davenport replied taking out his blast gun and walking towards the cage, "They should be dead." We all stood in silence as he began to open the cage.

"Wait Donald" Douglas cried, "Krane could be faking being knocked out. He's good at stuff like that."

"Maybe you're right" Davenport put his gun away and walked away from the cage. Ten minutes later the ambulance came into our house. They gently and carefully put Chase in a stretcher. They then wheeled him out to ambulance. Mr. Davenport and Tasha rode in the ambulance to the hospital while everyone else took the Davencar. When we got to the hospital Chase was immediately taken to surgery. After surgery Chase was taken to a hospital room. When we finally got to see him, he was connected to a whole bunch of tubes and wires and some kind of machine that was helping him breath constantly. Chase was as still as a rock. His body was slowly moving up and down. There were bandages wrapped around his head and stomach.

"One of his lungs has collapsed from the stabbing" the doctor told us, "He's very lucky to be alive. He could've been killed instantly. His head injury was fatal. The chip exploding inside his head may cause him to have severe brain damage and permanent memory loss." I see tears escape from Tasha's eyes.

"So you're saying he won't remember us when he wakes up?" Adam asked. The doctor sighed.

"Yes. But there is a chance that he may never wake up…" We all gasped.

"What?" Mr. Davenport shrieked.

"Shortly after his surgery when we removed his chip and attended to his wounds, he fell into a coma."

"So you're not sure if he will wake up?" I cry.

"Well, yes."

"How are you not sure?! You're supposed to be professional doctors! You….." Davenport placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Relax Bree. It's not his fault."

"I'll leave you guys alone with Chase now" the doctor said leaving the room. I immediately grabbed a chair and sat beside Chase as did everyone else. After a while it started to get dark and most of the family went to our hospital visitor room beds to sleep. Adam and I stayed with Chase. I could tell that Mr. Davenport didn't want to see Chase in this state so he was the first one to head off to bed. Adam and I talked to Chase and told him stories, hoping that he would hear us and wake up.

"….and they lived happily ever after" I finished closing the book in my hand. I put the book down and grasped Chase's left hand. Adam grasped Chase's right hand.

"How do we know if he's still breathing?" Adam asked me with concern. His voice sounded so different today. Instead of sounding goofy, silly and uncaring like it usually does, it sounded caring and concerned. His voice also sounded blank like mine probably does.

"The mask over his mouth is foggy" I reply looking at the mask over Chase, "Plus he wouldn't be moving up and down." I look up at the clock and notice it is 1 o'clock in the morning. I'm staying up here with him no matter what time it is though. I then hear Adam burst out crying. I comfort him.

"It's alright Adam" I tell, "Chase will be fine. He always pulls through." Deep inside, I didn't know if he would be alright. Adam crying made me start crying.

"I didn't even get to tell him I loved him" he sobbed, "And I never got to tell him sorry about me calling him all those mean names."

"Chase knew you were only kidding."

"I hope so" Eventually we both cried ourselves asleep, laying our heads on top of Chase's legs.

**How was that? Writing this chapter made tears come out of my eyes. Review and see ya later!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey guys. Thanks for the reviews. Here's the next chapter!**

Mr. Davenport's pov:

When I woke up the next morning, I walked over to Chase's hospital room. When I get there, I see Bree and Adam sleeping soundly on top of Chase. I walk over to them and gently shake their shoulders.

"Guys" I softly say, "Wake up guys."

"Huh?" Bree sleepily replied as she rubbed her eyes, "Mr. Davenport?"

"Yup it's me."

"Wait we must've fallen asleep too long" Adam cried out, "Did you just wake up Bree?" She nodded.

"You guys should go rest in our visiting bedroom" I tell them, "It's especially made for our family since I own this hospital. I'd never think that I'd be staying in it for one of you guys though." I sadly glance down at Chase. He looks close to death's door right about now.

"I guess we could get some rest" Bree said standing up, "Are you going to stay with him Mr. Davenport?" I nod. "All the time I'm gone?"

"Yes Bree" I reassure her, "And if the doctors call me out of the room for something, Tasha will be in here with him, ok?" She nods and walks out of the room with Adam. I sit in a chair beside the bed.

"Hey Chase" I say to him, "I don't know if you can hear me but if you can, stay strong for me ok? You'll get through this." I clutch his hand. It felt so lifeless, and weak. A doctor came into the room after that and checked on Chase. He told me that late last night, Chase's heart stopped beating and a whole bunch of doctors came and brought his heartbeat back. They had to move Bree and Adam out of the room while in the process of bringing Chase back to life. He told me they didn't wake up, because they were too tired. After checking up on Chase, he left. I'm glad he's breathing ok now. Douglas came walking into the room. He sat down next to me.

"Hey" I say.

"Hey" he responds. He stares at Chase.

"I wish I could've apologized about the way I was treating him lately" I say.

"You haven't been treating him badly. Well at least when I was here."

"I mean before you came over our house. I wanted to help him with dealing with his mental illness, so I would talk to him alone 3x's a day."

"Talk to him about what?"

"Anything he wanted to talk about. Most of the time, he wouldn't talk so I made up some questions and I regret asking each and every one of them. I think it made him feel worse about himself than before. I made him worse." Douglas pats my back as I feel a tear drop from out of my eye. "And I will always hate myself for the time I chained him to the bed in one of our guest rooms. He started to freak out because I doubted that he saw something on a mission. I took away his bionics and he somehow escaped from the house and Krane kidnapped him. That's probably when Krane programmed his chip to explode. This is all my fault."

"No it's mine. If I hadn't had done what I did to him….."

"It's ok Douglas" I tell him, "I guess we can both say we're the reason that Chase is in the condition he's in." He nods and runs his fingers through Chase's hair.

"What if he doesn't wake up?" Douglas asks, "The doctor told me that there may be a chance….."

"Well we're not going to take that chance" I spit out, "He's going to wake up. I know it. He'll be fine." Douglas nods and stands up.

"I think I'm going to go get some coffee from the cafeteria" he tells me, "I'll be right back." I nod as he walks out of the room. Tasha then appears in the room.

"Hey honey" she says as I kiss her cheek.

"Hey" She sits across from me.

"The kids are finally sound asleep. They need to be too. Adam and Bree said they were up all night."

"Yeah."Tasha hugged me. "It's so hard to look at him like this. He's a nice kid. I don't see why anyone would want to hurt him…."

"I know Donald. I know."

"I …..hurt him." I start to cry.

"Aww honey. You didn't hurt him. You were just looking out for him."

"But…."

"Listen to me. You didn't hurt him, ok?"

"Ok."

"Good. Now why don't you go get yourself some breakfast? I'll watch Chase." I head down to the cafeteria.

Chase's pov:

I hear a strange beeping noise. Wait…that doesn't sound like my alarm on my phone. I try to open my eyes but they won't open. I try to move around, but I feel numb. I hear my people talking.

"The doctor says he's getting better."

"I hope they're right" Adam replied, "It's been a week now. Hopefully he'll wake up soon."

"Hopefully" I then feel someone hard press against my stomach. I shriek in pain loudly. "ADAM! YOUR ELBOW! BE CAREFUL!"

"OH I'M SORRY CHASEY!" I can now feel my hands and arms. Someone is clutching my hand and squeezing it gently. My hand feels sweaty and I break away from the hand.

"Hey guys he's moving!"

"Chase can you hear me?" I try to answer yes, but it comes out as a scratchy, muffled cough. I feel something under my nose.

"Just move your left arm if you can hear me." I slowly move my left arm. Someone clutches my left hand again. "Good! Good Chase."

"Can he open his eyes?"

"I don't know." I try to open my eyes, but they wouldn't obey me.

"Give it time, maybe he's too tired."

"Awww, I was really hoping that he could see us before we head off to dinner downstairs in the café." I feel bad about upsetting the voice and I force my eyes to open. It took a couple of minutes, but they finally opened. The first thing I saw was a white bright light. I squint. Two soft hands gently pull my head down. There standing over me were Adam, Bree and Leo.

"G-g-guys" I try to spit out.

"CHASE" Bree screamed as she hugged me, "You're okay." My throat is dry so it's hard to talk, so I start to cough.

"Easy Bree" Leo replied, "He's probably in pain."

"Oh sorry Chase" She got off of me. After she got off me, I just stared at them blankly.

"Is he ok?" I hear Adam whisper to Leo and Bree.

"I hope so. Chase do you remember us?" I slowly nod. "Do you remember what happened?" I think about it. I feel like something did, but I can't remember. I shake my head no.

"Oh boy" Leo cried, "Maybe I should get Mr. Davenport." Oh no. I didn't want him to leave. Something bad always happens when someone leaves. Soon everyone else would leave and I will be alone.

"NO!" I screech. It probably sounded awful and creepy since my voice was scratchy, "Don't leave." I stretch my arms out to Leo. "Please don't" I start to cry. What's wrong with me? Why am I crying?

"Ok ok relax Chase I won't leave. Calm down." Bree sits down beside me. She puts hand on my cheek.

"It's ok Chase, shhh. No one's going anywhere." Adam looked down at me with concern.

"Maybe I should just call Mr. Davenport" Leo cried. He pulled out his phone. Oh no. It's only been a couple of minutes and already someone thinks something's wrong with me.

**How was that? Ok, I need your help guys. Do you think Krane, Matthews and Ann should come back into the story or have you had enough of them and don't want them to appear in this story anymore? PM me your suggestions or write suggestions in your review. Thanks and see ya later!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey guys I'm back. Thanks for all of the suggestions and reviews. **

Chase's pov:

After Leo called Mr. Davenport, he immediately came into my room.

"Hey buddy" he said patting my shoulder.

"Hi" I reply.

"What's wrong Leo?" I heard him ask Leo. Leo whispered something to him, but I couldn't hear him. That's funny, usually I could hear what he was saying because of my super hearing. Mr. Davenport nodded at whatever Leo said and sat on the bed beside me. "Do remember who I am Chase?" I nod. "Do you know where you are?" I think about it. I guess I didn't really think of where I was.

"Not really" I reply back while coughing. Bree put a glass of water up to my lips and I slowly drink the water. After I was done she put the glass on the table. The water made my throat feel a lot better.

"You're in a hospital" Mr. Davenport explained.

"The hospital?" I cry, "Why am I at a hospital?" Maybe I got my chip fixed by getting surgery and the medication they gave me made me forget. Mr. Davenport sighed. "Is it because of my chip? Did I get surgery done on my chip like you said I would Mr. Davenport? You said something about it needing fixed?"

"Oh, no Chase. You did get surgery done, but not for your chip getting fixed. Think harder for me." I close my eyes and think back. Then suddenly it hit me.

"I r-remember" I stutter out. I look down at myself. I see bandages wrapped around my stomach. I lift my hand up to my head and wince in pain. My chip must've exploded too besides the fact that Krane stabbed me.

"The doctors said one of your lungs collapsed" Davenport explained, "And you may have received some brain damage. They also said that you could have permanent memory loss, but you remember us so your memory's fine I hope." I nod.

"How long have I been out?"

"Almost a week and a half." Adam cried, "We all stayed here in the hospital with you."

"Oh" I replied. It hadn't felt like a week. It felt like I had just taken a nap. I didn't ask anymore questions after that. I didn't feel like talking to anyone either. I just stared at the white wall across the room.

Finally after 5 minutes of silence Mr. Davenport said, "Well Chase we're going to leave you alone now. The doctors say you need plenty of rest. You have another operation coming up too for your chip. Douglas built you another chip and they are going to put it in you soon." I nod. I fall asleep again as soon as everyone left the room.

Adam's pov:

A week later, Chase finally checked out of the hospital. The doctors said he was healthy enough to go home and rest. When we all got home, I carried Chase into the house and placed him on the couch. He had fallen asleep on the way home. Tasha made dinner later on and we all ate, including Chase. He didn't say anything to us or look at us during the time. He just stared down at his plate and took little bites of his steak. He threw up a couple of minutes after dinner. He claimed that the steak made his stomach sick. Mr. Davenport said he was just probably not used to eating real food so we're going to have to take baby steps in his food. At first, we just gave him some warm milk to drink.

"Come on Chase" Bree said in a childish voice, "Drink some milk. I promise you won't throw up again."

"No" Chase said pushing the glass away, "I'm hungry, not thirsty."

"Mr. Davenport said we're taking baby steps Chase. You're not ready for solid foods yet."

"Well can I have melted ice cream then?"

"No way are you crazy? That will upset your stomach!" Chase finally gave in and just drunk the milk. The next day I feed some baby food to Chase.

"Open wide Chasey" I say pushing a spoonful of baby food towards his mouth.

"Stop!" Chase said while sinking deeper and deeper into the couch, "That stuff is disgusting!"

"Do you want me to tell me Mr. Davenport?" He sighed.

"No" he pouts.

"Then open wide." He opens his mouth and swallows a spoonful of baby food.

Chase's pov:

It's midnight and I'm starving. Bree and Adam had finally fallen asleep on the chair across from the couch I was on. They wanted to stay up in case I needed something. I slowly got up from the couch without making a peep and walked over into the kitchen. I quietly open the fridge and get out some lettuce, mayo, tomatoes , ham and cheese. Then I go over to the cabinet and grab the bread. I'm going to make a couple of sandwiches for myself. I don't care if I throw up afterwards, I cannot sit here and eat baby food any longer. I start to make my sandwich when I forgot that a need a knife to spread the mayo on the sandwich. A knife? I forgotten all about that until now. I had gotten over my fear of knives when I was fighting for my family, until Krane stabbed me.

_Flashback:_

"_Maybe I should let him die like this" Krane cried, easing his grip on me, "But then again….." I suddenly feel the blade he was holding collide with my stomach….._

_End of Flashback_

The next thing I know, I collapse on the floor breathing heavily. The knife drawer is right above my head. I start to hug myself. I suddenly feel afraid of being alone, in the dark. I'm too out of breath to call for anybody. Suddenly I see the lights turn on in the kitchen and Adam runs to my side. He sits me up.

"BREE!" he shouts, "Breath Chase, breath." He rubs my back. Bree comes running towards me.

"Take a deep breath for me" she whispered, "Like this…" She breaths in and slowly breathes out. I tried, but I couldn't. "Just breath Chase." After I calm down, I mimic her actions. "Good." She wraps her arm around my neck. "You okay now?" I shake my head no and bury my face into Adam's shirt.

"I think he was trying to make a sandwich when he realized he needed a you know what to spread the mayo." Adam explained to Bree.

"Please don't go get Mr. Davenport" I mumble.

"We won't if you don't want us too" Bree replied, "I think you just had a little panic attack. You're fine. I'll finish making your sandwich for you ok?" I nod. After I ate I went back to the couch and fell asleep once again.

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Review and see you later!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey guys. Thanks for the reviews. ****ChaseyLover, ** **I LOVE your idea. I have found a spot for it in my story, so you'll see your idea in my story. Thanks. Here's chapter 20!**

Chase's pov:

I wake up early in the morning at about 3. I look around to find Adam and Bree. I don't see them. They must've went back downstairs to the lab. I slowly walk upstairs and walk into an empty bedroom. I try to sleep in one of the beds, but I'm afraid that something bad will happen. I walk out of the bedroom and head into Mr. Davenport and Tasha's bedroom. I see them sleeping soundly on the bed. I hop into the bed and snuggle up in between them.

"What on…." Mr. Davenport cried when he felt me on the bed. He turned towards me and rubbed his eyes, "Chase?"

"What are you doing honey?" Tasha asked, "You should be downstairs on the couch.

"Yeah" Davenport added, "The doctors said you shouldn't be walking around for a couple of days. You're sick and injured for pete's sake!"

"I know" I weakly reply, "It's just that I can't go back to sleep."

"Did you try counting sheep?"

"Well…..no. Come on Mr. Davenport, I'm 16 years old."

"It's worth a try…"

"I don't want too. Can't I just sleep with you guys?"

"Chase, you're not a baby" Tasha chuckled, "You can sleep by yourself."

"Yeah" Davenport agreed, "Now why don't you try to go back to sleep on the couch ok?"

"But….ok" I didn't feel like arguing with them. I would just stay up until breakfast. I'm scared of being alone. What if something bad happens? I go back downstairs and settle down on the couch. Maybe I should go back down to the lab, but I was stabbed by Krane near the elevator. I decide to just stay on the couch.

"There's nothing to be afraid of" I say to myself, "There's nothing to be afraid of. Everything's fine. No one's down here but you." I start to see shadows that resemble human figures. I close my eyes. Just go back to sleep Chase. Just count sheep. I hear a noise. I slowly open my eyes and look around. Nothing. I hear the noise again. It sounds like a loud, scary voice.

"Chase…" the deep voice cries. I continue to look around.

"Answer me Chase…." I start shaking.

"I know you're here…." I start to breath heavily. Where was the voice coming from? Maybe I'm just imagining things.

"Relax Chase there's nobody here" I say to myself.

"There's nobody here huh…." Suddenly the T.V turned on as did the lights to the living room. Ok, now I know there is somebody here. I then turn to my right to see a guy in his early twenties with the scariest face ever standing 10ft away to me. He was holding a knife. He didn't say anything. I closed my eyes and pinched my face to see if this was just a dream, but it wasn't. When I opened my eyes, the teen was standing right in front of me! I jump and sink back into the couch.

"You're going to pay for putting my dad in jail."

"M-M-M-Mr. DAVENPORT!" I scream, "H-H-HELP ME!" I scream burying my face into a couch pillow, "H-H-HELP!"

Bree's pov:

I jump out of my capsule and ran upstairs to the living room with Adam after we heard Chase's bloody screams. When we get out of the elevator we see Tasha on the floor cradling a traumatized Chase in her arms.

"Honey it's ok. It's ok I'm here." She soothed. Chase looked like he was having trouble breathing. He face was white and it looked like he had just seen a ghost. Leo was standing behind Tasha.

"What happened?" I ask running towards Tasha.

"I don't know. Donald and I heard Chase scream. We ran down here and saw him on the floor screaming and staring at the front door over there." I kneeled down beside Chase. He was shaking, breathing heavily and didn't even seem to notice that I was there.

"He seems to be in extreme shock" Tasha explains, "I don't think he's even noticed that we are down here." Chase was still staring at the door. "Chase honey can you hear me?" He didn't flinch. He still was shaking and panting too. "You see what I mean?" I nod. Mr. Davenport then came running into the room with an oxygen mask. He put it over Chase's mouth.

"It's ok Chase" he said gently shaking his shoulders, "We're all here. Relax. Breath in and out." Chase was still gasping for air, but slowly began to breathing normally. "Good."

"Uh Mr. Davenport" Adam said, "This was by Chase just now." Adam pointed down at a knife.

"How did that get there?" Tasha asked.

"You don't think Chase grabbed it…." I start.

"I don't know" Mr. Davenport answered, "With the state that's he's in, he could've picked it up without knowing." Mr. Davenport took the mask off of Chase, who was now breathing normally. The color in his face was coming back. I moved over and sat right in front of Chase so he could see that I was there.

"Bree" he confusingly whispered. He then looked around the room, "Tasha, Mr. Davenport, Adam, Leo?"

"Are you alright?" Tasha asked with concern stroking his hair.

"T-t-there was a g-guy in h-here" he stuttered, "H-he s-s-said I w-was going to p-pay." Mr. Davenport got up and went to check something.

"Pay for what?" Adam asked, "You haven't done anything."

"H-he said that I p-p-ut his d-d-dad in jail."

"You put his dad in jail? Who was this again?"

"Yeah" I add, "What did he look like?" Chase started to hyperventilate.

"Hey it's ok" Tasha cried, squeezing him tighter, "I've got you. I'm not going anywhere."

"Maybe we should put him back on the couch" Adam suggests. He slowly lifts up Chase and places him on the couch. Chase starts breathing heavily while staring at the ceiling.

"H-he had a k-knife" Chase mumbled, "And he w-was r-right in front of m-me." Tasha sat beside him and put her hands on both sides of his cheek.

"Shh shh shh" she hushed, "It's ok. Just keep taking deep breaths for me ok?" Mr. Davenport came rushing back into the room.

"How's he doing?" he asks Tasha.

"He started panicking again."

"Our security cameras in our house didn't catch the guy Chase was talking about. The cameras seemed to have turned off the time Chase saw the guy. I need to update Eddy so our cameras can work functionally well again." He kneels beside Chase.

"M-mr. Davenport" Chase squealed, "H-h-he was h-here."

"He's not here anymore" Davenport told him, "It's ok. It's gonna be alright."

"I-I was s-s-so s-c-cared…"

"It's ok, it's ok." Mr. Davenport put his hand on Chase's forehead. He then whispered to us, "He's awful warm. He's delirious. He's hallucinating."

"Are you sure?" I ask, "What if he's telling the truth?"

"Bree he was hallucinating when you guys went on the mission…."

"We never found out the truth to that though"

"I know Bree, but chances are…" he started talking quieter so Chase wouldn't hear him, "He's just imagining this. If someone did break into the house, Eddy would've warned me and if Eddy wasn't working, I have other security items that would warn me about an intruder. Krane's in jail, so he couldn't have geo-leaped and scared Chase. There's no way someone could get past my security systems."

"Well Principle Perry….." Adam started.

"She broke the security items which lead me to buy more security items!"

"Oh"

"Well…ok" I respond.

"M-mr. Davenport don't l-leave me" Chase cried.

"I'm right here Chase" Davenport replied, "I'm going to stay right here, ok?"

"I-I'm scared" Chase sniffled. I look down at Chase. Did he really see a guy in our house? Did he threaten him with a knife, or did Chase on the other hand unconsciously take out a knife from the drawer and imagine he saw something? Those questions would be on my mind for the rest of the day.

**How was that? Please Review and see ya later!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey guys. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Just in case I haven't told you guys, Krane, Matthews and Ann WILL NOT be returning in this story. The guy that Chase saw or 'saw' in the last chapter was not Krane, Ann or Matthews. Is anybody excited about the new Lab Rats episode tonight?! I know I am! Anyways Here's the next chapter….**

Chase's pov:

Mr. Davenport put a thermometer in my mouth. It hardly stayed inside my mouth, due to the fact I was shaking. Mr. Davenport took it out of my mouth once it beeped.

"Hmmm 102.1" he said concerned looking at the thermometer. He started to get up.

"N-no Mr. Davenport" I replied, "D-don't leave."

"Oh sorry Chase." He sits back down. His puts his hands on my shoulders, "Hey. There's nothing to be scared of."

"Y-yes there is" I reply, "I wasn't imagining this time….." Mr. Davenport looked down at me with concern.

"Chase, are you sure?"

"P-positive! Why won't you believe me?!" He looks at me for a long time.

"I believe you" he replies, "The fear in your eyes proves it." My eyes widen. Did he actually say he believes me?

"Really?"

"Yeah. You never lie. And I'm going to believe everything you say from now on. I'm sorry I've doubted what you have said in the past. I guess I've just been so concerned…."  
>"It's ok Mr. Davenport. You are just looking out for me." He leans down and hugs me. He then lifts me up off of the couch. "Where are you taking me?"<p>

"Down to the lab. I'll set up a bed for you to sleep on."

"Ok…..you sure it's safe down there?"

"Chase you have Adam and Bree down there. I'm positive nobody's going to hurt you."

"Ok." He walks me down to the lab. Adam and Bree are talking to each other.

"You guys aren't asleep yet?" Mr. Davenport asks them.

"No" Adam replies, "We are too worried about Chase."

"Well he's sleeping down here with you guys. I'm going to set him up a little bed to sleep on." He puts me on the counter. I guess I'm still shaking, because Bree walks over to me and hugs me.

"It's ok Chase" she tells, "You'll be safe here with us." I nod. Once Davenport sets me up a bed he puts me in it and heads upstairs.

"Keep an eye on him" Davenport replies.

"We will" Bree cried. Adam grabbed a chair and sat right in front of me.

"Bree you can get some rest if you want to" Adam told her, "I'll watch Chase"

"No way" Bree answered, "I'll stay up too." This is so embarrassing. I'm a teenage boy and I'm acting like a 10 year old child. I can't even go to sleep without someone being by my side at all times.

"What's wrong Chase?" Bree asks. I look at her.

"It's just that I feel like I'm an embarrassment"

"Chase you're not embarrassing…"

"I can't go to sleep without somebody being my side, I can't overcome my fears and I have nightmares all the time! I'm like a ten year old stuck in a teenage body!"

"Chase" Adam calmly said, "Listen to me. You're not an embarrassment. Anybody would be acting like this if they've gone through what you have gone through. You're just recovering. Ok? You're recovering. In no time you'll be acting like your normal self. Or it may take longer than no time. But all in all, you'll recover. So don't be embarrassed anymore."

"Ok. Whatever you say" Bree tucks me in. "Thanks guys."

"Now get some rest" Bree tells me, "You look exhausted. We'll stay up."

"I'm not tired."

"You're not?"

"Not really." Adam held a pocket watch to my face and started to dangle it in front of me.

"You are getting very sleepy" He says, "Very very VERY sleepy…" I swat the watch out of his hands.

"Stop Adam" I cry, "That stuff doesn't even work!"

"Well it was worth a try." He smiles at Bree. Bree rolls her eyes. "Hey I know what will make you sleepy" He walks out of the lab.

"Bree, where did he go?" I ask.

"Probably to get you a snack" she replied. Minutes later he came back with some pills and a glass of water.

"Here" he said, "Take these pills and drink some water." I grab the pills.

"What are they?"

"They're sleeping pills." I put the pills into my mouth and swallow them down with the help of water. "Sleepy yet?"

"Adam" I say annoyed, "It's going to take some time for the pills to have an effect on me!" After 10 minutes, I start to fall dreary.

"I think the pills are kicking in" Bree cried. I start fall into a peaceful sleep as Bree kisses my forehead. Adam takes the book I was reading out of my hands and puts it on the counter.

"Goodnight Chase" is the last thing I hear them say as I fall fully asleep.

**How was that? Review and see you later!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey I'm back! Thanks for all the reviews! So sorry I haven't updated. Here's chapter 22!**

Bree's pov:

Chase finally falls asleep. Adam and I stay up for a couple of hours watching him.

"I'm getting tired Bree" Adam whines, "How about we go to sleep in our capsules and wake up later so Chase won't notice we left his side?"

"No way Adam" I reply, "That's not right. And what if Chase wakes up before we wake up? You know how bad that would be. Also we also have to keep watch of that guy Chase spotted in the living room earlier."

"Ugh fine." I smile slightly and continue to play games on my phone. I suddenly hear a noise.

"Adam did you hear that?" I ask him. He nods. We then hear a noise again. We both turn around to find a boy about Adam's size standing before us.

"Who are you?" Adam asked as he slowly pulled me behind him.

"That's none of your business" the boy replies.

"What are you doing here?!" I ask.

"Just checking up on how Chase is doing."

"How do you know Chase?"

"Oh my dad's been talking about him a lot lately. Thanks to him, my dad's in jail."

"Wait Matthew's is your father?"

"Sure is." Adam suddenly steps forward. "If it wasn't for Chase the tattle-tale, my dad wouldn't be in jail."

"Your dad should be in jail!" I cried, "Did he tell you about the horrible things he did to my brother?"

"What he did wasn't that bad." His answer leaves me and Adam's mouths open wide. "It was all for more money. I don't find anything wrong with that! Now, Chase is going to pay for putting my dad in jail."

"You're not getting anywhere near Chase!" Adam screams.

"You wanna bet?" The young man starts walking towards us, "I'm taking you both down. You're in my way. Too bad I'm going to have to kill you." He points at me, "You're hot."

"Save it freak" I reply going into my fighting position, "Me and Adam will defeat you easily." The boy charged at us throwing lasers. I dodged them quickly as did Adam. Adam picked him up and threw him to the other side of the room.

"Stay with Chase" he tells me as he runs to fight the boy. I run to the bed and stand in front of the bed. Suddenly I see the boy pop right in front of me!

"What the-" I start, "How'd you get-"

"One of my bionic abilities" he answers, "I can be in two places at once. I can make a clone to fight right along with me when I'm out numbered." I push him down to the floor. I start to jump on top of him, but he kicks my leg causing me to fall to the floor as well. He crawls on top of me and pins my hands too. I struggle to get loose.

"Nice try flower" he starts, "But no one can defeat David!" That must be his name. Before he can use his heat vision, I kick him in his chest making him loosen on his grip. I break free and hop up onto my feet. He hops up to his feet too.

"You're not laying one finger on my brother" I cry, "Give up!" David just laughs. I use my super speed to punch him multiple times in the stomach. He cries out in pain. After taking enough of it, he punches me hard in the face. I cry out in pain as I fall back and land right on top of Chase. Chase groans in response. He didn't wake up though, probably because he took some sleeping pills. I instantly hop back up onto my feet and in response get punched in the face again. David pushes me out of the way and leans down towards Chase.

"Say goodbye to Chase" he tells me. He blasts me with his bionics leaving me stunned on the floor.

"No" I cry, "Chase" I try to get up, but it's no use. David raised his hands preparing to kill Chase. I pray for something to go wrong. My prayers are answered when I see Adam punch David in the head. He then grabs David, turns him around and knocks him unconscious. He then throws him roughly to the ground. David or should I say his 'clone' disappears in thin air. Adam rushes over to me.

"Bree are you ok?"

"I think so" I say wincing a little in pain. He helps me up and places me down beside Chase on the bed.

"I locked David in the bionic proof cage over there" he explains, "Is Chase ok?"

"I think so" I say, looking down at him, "I landed on him earlier, but I think he's fine."

"Good" Adam cries, "I'm going to go tell Mr. Davenport what happened!" He runs into the elevator and goes upstairs.

**How was that? Sorry it's short. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey guys…..I'm back! I am SO SO SO SORRY that I haven't updated in a long time. I've been working on my newer stories, ****Cadam ****and ****Useless**** so be sure to check those out too! Anyways, here's chapter 23!(Sorry it's super super short)**

Chase's pov:

I slowly wake up. I look around the lab and see the guy I saw earlier trapped in a cage.

"Hey it's ok Chase" I look to my left and see Bree looking down at me. Her hair was all messed up and it looked she was out of breath.

"He he he's right there…." I start.

"I know" Bree interrupts looking over at the cage, "He appeared down here a couple of minutes ago. Adam and I fought him and now he's trapped in the bionic proof cage, so don't worry. You just go back to sleep now."

"Are you ok?" I ask, "You look worn out."

"I'm fine Chase. It's you I'm worried about though. The guy said he was after you because you put his dad in jail. He's bionic too! Krane must've given him some bionics."

I look over at the cage again. The guy keeps yelling things like "I'm going to kill you" and, "You're dead."

"Don't listen to him Chase" Bree told me, "When Davenport gets down here, he's going to jail, where his father is." I nod. Mr. Davenport, Douglas and Adam sprint into the lab.

"Where is he?" Mr. Davenport shouted. Adam pointed to the cage and Davenport sprinted over to it.

"So you're the trouble maker huh?" he asked the guy.

"I sure am" the guy replied, "And I need Chase dead right now!" he pointed to me.

"Well he's not going anywhere, but you are" The guy frowned. "You are going to jail along with your father, Douglas help me get him out of here." Douglas nodded and they slowly carried the cage upstairs.

"Chase its ok now" Adam calmly said, "You can stop shaking" I'm shaking? I didn't even notice.

"Yeah he's gone" Bree added, "He's not coming back."

"Positive?" I ask.

"Positive. You can go back to sleep now."

"Will you stay down here with me?"

"Of course we will."

"Ok." I fall back asleep.

**Sorry guys. This really wasn't one of my best chapters. I REALLY NEED YOUR HELP! I don't know what to do next with this story! I'm all out of ideas. If you have any ideas, PUT THEM IN A REVIEW OR PM THEM TO ME! I'd really appreciate it! Thank you so much. Once again sorry that this update was soooooo short and horrible. Have a nice day!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey guys I'm back! Thank for the reviews and suggestions. I've made a decision to just get rid of the bad guys forever and have Chase get his sanity back. Here's the next chapter.**

Chase's pov:

"Hey Chase….wake up….breakfast is ready" I hear Tasha whisper in my ear.

"Breakfast?" I open my eyes and see Tasha sitting beside me. She had put a tray on my lap. On the tray were some eggs, bacon and toast with jam.

"Come on Chase eat up" she assured me, "Everyone else has already eaten."

"Where is everyone?"

"Well after everyone ate breakfast, Donald and Douglas went back to the jail to make sure it is fully secured, Leo is upstairs watching T.V and Adam and Bree fall back asleep in their capsules." I turn around and I see my siblings sleeping soundly in their capsules. "I told them to go back to sleep after they ate. They looked so tired and worn out. They were up all night and early morning making sure you were safe. I had to force Bree to go to her capsule." I chuckled until I felt a sharp feeling of pain in my stomach.

"Thanks for the breakfast Tasha" I tell her, "But where's the fork for my eggs?"

"Oh here" she said handing me a plastic fork. A plastic fork!? Did Davenport really think I couldn't handle using a metal fork?

"Why is this a plastic fork?" I ask.

"I'm sorry honey, Donald told me to give you the plastic utensils instead of the metal ones for now."

"What, does he not trust me? He promised me…." I sit up.

"I know, but he's just doing it because he loves you Chase."

"I know, but does he really think I'm going to try to stab somebody with a fork?!"

She cupped her hand onto my cheek, "Calm down Chase. You know deep down inside that he's only doing this because it's for the best and you agree with what he's doing…for the most part." I did agree with Mr. Davenport, it's just that I didn't want to come to a conclusion that I needed help.

"I do" I mumbled, "It's just embarrassing"

"What's embarrassing?"

"This whole situation. Why do bad things always happen to me?"

"Chase…"

"I mean no matter what I'll still remember all the memories of what happened. They're scarred inside my brain. I remember all the memories with Matthews, and Ann..." it was starting to get hard to talk, and I could feel the start of tears falling down my cheeks, "And….I-I remember when they came over our house for the first time…and we were upstairs….and she…" Tasha removed the tray from my lap, put it on a table and pulled me into a hug. I began to sob as she tried to calm me down.

"Shh shh shh" she hushed, "It's ok Chase. I know that you've gone through so much…." I feel a tear from her eye drop onto the top of my head, "And I wish that nobody, especially a kid like you would have to go through anything so hurtful and painful, but there are so many sick and evil people out there and they don't care that they are destroying people's lives." I cry into her shoulder even louder. "I wish I could take all your pain away, but I can't…."

"Is something wrong with me?"

"NO! No honey of course not. Nothing's wrong with you."

"Well I sure feel like something's wrong with me"

"Everything about you is perfect."

"Why do I feel so miserable then?"

"You're just still getting over the fact of the incident that's happened and it's coming at you all at once."

"Yeah. It's been really hard on me."

"I wish I could help you, but I can't. I don't know what you're thinking and feeling."

"And I don't want another counselor"

"Oh of course not! I don't think Donald is going to hire another one without doing a full background check on them first."

"Good" We break our hug and Tasha puts the food tray into my lap again.

"Now try to eat" she assures me. I nod and dig into my food. "I think Donald learned that you're going to have to get better slowly, one step at a time."

"That sounds good." Once I was done with my meal Tasha started to leave to go back upstairs. "Tasha?"

"Yes?" she answered.

"You are a great mom"

"Aww thanks" she smiled brightly as she walked into the elevator. I smiled a little, thinking about how caring of a family I have and I went back to sleep.

**How was that? Review for me please! Also just fyi, the next chapter will be the last chapter to this story. I'm going to try to post it next week. See you guys later!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Okay guys I'm back with the LAST chapter of the story! ****Guest****, thanks for the idea for the last chapter and I'm using it. Thanks for the reviews and I hope you enjoy this!**

Chase's pov:

Once I was well enough to get up and start moving around again, my family started to help heal me. It took some time, but I finally started using a real knife again to make sandwiches again and not plastic knives.

"Very good Chase" Mr. Davenport told me as I finished spreading jam on my PB&J sandwich, "I'm so proud of you!"

"Thanks" I said as I bit into my sandwich. I was sitting in between Tasha and Davenport in the kitchen. Tasha side hugged me.

"And you also got dressed by yourself without calling anybody to the door" she reminded me.

"Yeah" I reply , "I'm glad things are starting to go back to normal." I turn to face Mr. Davenport. "Are you positive there's no way for anybody to break out of your jail?"

"I'm positive" he answered, "You don't have to worry about them anymore." I shot out a little smile, "Are you sure you're ready to go back to school?"

"I think so" I tell them, "I haven't seen other humans besides my family in a long time."

"Yeah" Tasha agreed, "I think it will good for Chase to go out and talk to other people."

"I just look at everybody different now. I don't know who's good or bad anymore."

"Well nobody does" Mr. Davenport tells me, "You just have to learn to be very observant of people's actions." I nod in agreement.

Suddenly Adam, Bree and Leo come in through the front door.

"Hey guys" I say to them looking down at what Adam's carrying, "What are you carrying Adam?"

"Oh nothing" he replied, "…..Just a little cake we picked up just for you!" My eyes widened.

"A cake?" I ask surprised, "For me? Why? It's not even my birthday."

"We figured with all the good progress you've been doing for the past several weeks, you deserved a treat" Bree explained.

"Yeah" Leo added, "You've been working so hard."

"Thanks guys" I say. Adam puts the cake on the table in front of me.

"Do want me to cut the cake for you?" Tasha asked me.

"No" I say as I shake my head, "I think I can cut it." She smiled as she handed me a knife.

"Thanks." I end up cutting everyone a piece without freaking out. After everyone is finished with their cake, we sit by the T.V and we watch some cartoons. I'm cradled up in Tasha's arms as we sit between Davenport and Bree. Leo and Adam were sitting on the floor.

"I love this show" Bree cries out, "We used to watch this show when we were kids!"

"Yeah" Leo said, "I remember this show." The cartoon continues to play and at one point I'm laughing myself to death.

"Hey" Bree said giving me a light hug, "I think that's the first time you've actually laughed in a while."

"It is" I tell her, "And it actually feels nice to laugh." As the cartoon goes off, I decide to say thanks to my family.

"Hey guys" I tell them, "I just wanted to say thanks for all you do to help me recover. I'm still recovering, but I'm almost better and I really appreciate all you do for me." My family then gives me a huge hug. "I love you guys."

"We love you too" They respond. Tasha kisses me on the cheek. And after that, my family continues to help me get used to being around other people again by taking me to the mall.

_The End_

**So how was that? I know the ending wasn't that good, but I suck at endings. REVIEW please and I hope you enjoyed my story. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and read the entire story. Love you guys:)**


End file.
